What is Love
by Kim Sang Hyun
Summary: Chapter 7 update / A fluffy marriage life of Kaisoo. / AU, OoC, GenderSwitch, KaiSoo. Rate T for this Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

What is Love

An AU fanfiction. GenderSwitch. Standard warning applied.

Ini Alternate Universe, umur Jongin lebih tua 5 tahun dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan untuk Perpisahan.

.

.

.

Kita bertemu karena takdir yang memilih kita.

.

.

.

Jongin adalah seorang anak lelaki yang suka sekali berkelahi. Ia seolah tidak peduli wajah tampannya rusak oleh hobinya itu. Bahkan ditahun ini, sudah tiga kali dia duduk di kelas tiga.

Sebenarnya Jongin ini tidak begitu nakal. Ini hanya salah satu bentuk protes yang ia tujukan pada ayahnya yang memaksa dia untuk memilih sekolah bisnis.

Seperti saat sekarang ini, beberapa lebam tampak memenuhi wajah Jongin. Bahkan ada darah segar juga yang mengalir melewati sudut bibirnya. Dia baru saja habis berkelahi.

" Ck, merepotkan saja." Umpatnya pelan karena harus kembali lagi ke sekolah untuk mengambil tas dan mobilnya yang masih teronggok manis di parkiran sekolah. Padahal langit juga sudah berwarna oranye gelap. Niatnya sih mau ditinggalkan saja mobilnya bermalam di sekolah, tapi ia takut _Appa_-nya yang galak itu malah menarik mobil dan kartu kreditnya.

Ketika dalam perjalanan memasuki area sekolah, dari ekor matanya Jongin menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang duduk menyendiri di sebuah taman yang sedang ia lewati sekarang.

' Bukankah bahaya sendirian di tempat ini?' Batinnya. Jongin lalu mendekati gadis itu. Walau dia suka berkelahi, tapi Jongin tipe lelaki yang menghormati wanita.

" Sedang apa?" Tanya Jongin. Sang gadis hanya dapat membulatkan matanya mendapati Jongin dengan wajah lebam dan tatapan mata tajam berdiri didepannya. Bertanya dengan nada yang menuntut.

" Aku..." jawabnya pelan, gadis itu hanya -seperti- komat-kamit setelahnya, karena sangkin takutnya ua hanya membentuk mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang menyertai. Tangannya saling meremas. Kepalanya lalu ia tundukkan.

Jongin lalu duduk disebelah gadis itu, di sisi bangku taman yang kosong.

" Tidak perlu takut," katanya." Aku hanya bingung kenapa anak kecil sepertimu malah sendirian ditempat sesepi ini." Jongin lalu melirik ke arah gadis yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu merasa dia bukan anak kecil lagi, tahun ini dia akan lulus lalu masuk ke sekolah menengah atas.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia mulai berfikir betapa ekspresifnya gadis ini. Hanya beberapa menit bersamanya Jongin sudah melihat beberapa ekspresi imutnya.

Eh, imut?

" Dirumah pun sama sepinya, aku bosan." Gadis itu menjawab. Rasa takutnya hilang begitu saja, kakak ini tidak seseram kelihatannya, pikirnya.

Jongin berkata 'oh' dalam hati.

" Ayah dan ibumu kemana?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

" Ibuku sudah meninggal, sedang ayah... dia seperti menyendiri setelah kematian ibu beberapa tahun lalu. Ayah berubah." Matanya menerawang kedepan. Jongin hanya melirik gadis itu lewat ekor matanya. Gadis yang kesepian, batinnya.

" Sudah ayo pulang. Aku antar." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. " Tapi sebelum itu kita ke sekolah dulu, ya?"

" Mobilku tinggal." Lanjut Jongin ketika mendapati gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu mengekor berjalan di belakang Jongin

Mereka lalu berjalan dalam diam. Sang gadis berjalan dengan pelan dibelakang Jongin.

" Siapa namamu?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya setelah mereka sampai diparkiran.

" Do Kyungsoo, oppa sendiri?"

" Panggil saja aku Kai." Jongin tersenyum kecil.

Kai adalah nama yang mati-matian ia tolak ketika temannya memaksa memanggilnya Kai. Namun entah kenapa dia malah mengenalkan namanya sebagai Kai pada Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia tertegun ketika melihat senyum Jongin.

Kakak ini tampan sekali, batin Kyungsoo.

Jongin membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo, setelah gadis itu masuk, ia menutupnga lagi. Lalu ia pun memutar untuk masuk dari pintu satunya.

Didalam mobil, mereka hanya diam.

Jongin yang sibuk menyetir dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk melihat jalanan melalui jendela di sebelah kirinya.

Sampaimobil Jongin berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Bergaya tradisional namun keliatan nyaman.

" Oppa," panggil Kyungsoo. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumah ke Kyungsoo.

" Ne?" Katanya.

" Itu..., oppa kan sudah mengantarkan aku pulang. Sebagai gantinya aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk oppa." Kyungsoo langsung mengeluarkan plester luka dengan warna pink dan bergambar entah apa itu.

Jongin hanya diam, sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh gadis ini.

Kyungsoo melepas kertas yang melindungi perekat plesternya lalu dengan cepat menempelkan disudut bibir Jongin yang berdarah.

Sedang Jongin, matanya langsung melebar membayangkan wajah _manly_-nya tertempel plester imut kepunyaan Kyungsoo.

Setelah melakukan penistaan pada Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari mobil Jongin lalu berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya.

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengidupkan mesin mobilnya untuk kemudian pulang.

.

.

.

Ibu Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat Jongin masuk ke rumah dengan wajah babak belur dan plester pink di sudut bibirnya.

Dia sudah tidak heran melihat anaknya yang ganteng itu pulang dengan wajah yang sudah tidak tampan lagi karena luka yang menutupi ketampanannya.

" Umma." Jongin nyengir mendapati wajah garang ibunya. Ia lalu memeluk ibunya sebagai rayuan.

Ia sangat yakin yang seperti ini akan selalu bisa meluluhkan keganasan ibunya.

" Setelah suka sekali berkelahi sekarang kamu suka dengan warna pink?" Kata ibu Jongin sambil menekan luka yang ditutupi dengan plester pink imut itu.

" Auw, ummaa. Sakit." Jongin meringis.

" Menurutmu berkelahi itu tidak sakit, begitu?" Balas umma Jongin galak. Jongin hanya nyengir.

Ibu Jongin menghela nafasnya. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa untuk benar-benar marah pada anaknya ini.

" Umma sudah siapkan makan malam. Sekarang ayo ganti bajumu lalu kita makan bersama." Katanya. Dan Jongin hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban lalu berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan mereka kemarin, Jongin jadi sering mengunjungi taman itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka -Jongin dan Kyungsoo- habiskan dengan duduk dan hanya diselingi beberapa percakapan ringan.

Sebenarnya siswa yang ingin berjalan ke halte dari sekolah mereka, pasti melewati taman yang masih termasuk kawasan sekolah. Namun bagi Jongin yang selalu menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, jarang sekali dia menginjakkan kaki disini.

" Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tadinya hanya menatap kosong ke arah pepohonan _mapple_ pun menatap Jongin.

" Kai!" Mata Kyungsoo membulat namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum senang.

Menghadirkan usapan dikepalanya oleh Jongin.

Entah sejak kapan, Kyungsoo mulai jarang memanggilnya 'oppa'.

" Kenapa sih kamu sering sekali kesini?" Tatapan Jongin melembut menatap langsung ke mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

" Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin. Aku-" " -Kesepian." Potong Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak suka topik ini.

" Sebenarnya kamu bisa menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan lain. Seperti wanita kebanyakan. Berbelanja misalnya? Atau kau dapat belajar memasak. Aku mau calon istri yang pandai memasak." Jongin terkekeh sendiri setelah mengatakannya.

Calon istri tadi katanya?

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia mulai berpikir kalo Jongin itu ada benarnya. Kalau dia mau jadi istri Jongin yang baik, maka dia harus belajar masak mulai dari sekarang, kan?

Eh? Istri?

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik Jongin. Dengan perasaan bingung ia berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Jongin yang lebar.

Sepertinya Jongin menariknya menuju parkiran sekolah.

" Ayo kuantarkan pulang. Anak kecil tidak baik pulang terlalu malam." Katanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Anak kecil lagi, batinnya. Namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah Jongin dengan telapak tangan hangat Jongin yang mengenggam jemarinya.

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak mengerti, ada perasaan nyaman ketika berada didekat Jongin, padahal mereka -bisa dibilang- baru saja bertemu.

" Kai, kumohon jangan berkelahi lagi." Kyungsoo berkata takut-takut sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

" Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

" Nanti wajah Kai tidak tampan lagi." Kyungsoo berkata dengan malu-malu. Dan Jongin refleks tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

" Kalau _nggak_ ada yang nantangin, aku janji tidak akan berkelahi."

Dan itulah pertama kalinya Jongin berjanji kepada seorang gadis.

.

.

Jongin sangat bingung.

Sudah 3 hari Kyungsoo tidak bisa dihubungi. Ditelpon maupun dikirimi pesan tidak satupun yang direspon oleh gadis itu.

Oke, mungkin Kyungsoo sedang sibuk belajar masak atau apapun itu yang disarankan oleh Jongin kemarin. Tapi apa sebegitu sibuk sampai tidak bisa mengirim pesan? Tidak tahukah ia Jongin itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya?

Jongin mulai berprasangka buruk.

Apa Kyungsoo diculik oleh musuh yang sering ia pukuli, karena mungkin mereka melihat Kyungsoo dekat dengan Jongin? Kalau memang iya. Jongin berjanji akan mematahkan leher mereka satu persatu.

Jongin berlari memasuki gedung sekolah menengah pertama. Bertanya kepada siswa yang mengenal Do Kyunsoo kemana gadis itu sebenarnya.

Semua jawaban yang ia temukan rata-rata hampir sama.

" Ayahnya meninggal." " Bunuh diri karena terlilit hutang." " Rumahnya disita."

" Bodoh!" Jongin memaki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak peka, membiarkan Kyungsoo menanggung ini sendirian.

Tidak mempedulikan jam sekolah yang belum selesai, Jongin langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

" Tunggu aku, kyung." Katanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Rumah Kyungsoo tampak ramai dengan rangkaian bunga-bunga ungkapan duka cita, mungkin dari kolega ayahnya.

Jongin dengan tergesa masuk ke pekarangannya.

Sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang tampak berkeliaran.

Dari pintu samping, Jongin dapat melihat punggung mungil gadisnya yang terbalut hanbok berwarna hitam duduk bersila membelakangi Jongin.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, dengan tidak sabaran Jongin melangkah masuk dan langsung meraih gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo kaget lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya, kemudian menatap Jongin sendu.

Sejurus kemudian dia melesakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Jongin.

Ia menangis sejadinya, tangan mungilnya meremas bagian belakang kemeja seragam sekolah Jongin.

Jongin pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Hatinya sakit melihat yang Kyungsoo rapuh seperti ini.

Telapak tangannya yang lebar membelai rambut dan punggung Kyungsoo.

Membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan semua kesedihannya.

" Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Kai. Appa sudah meninggalkan akuu... ." Kyungsoo meraung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin

" Ssstt... kamu masih punya aku. Sudah ya. Tenangkan dirimu." Jongin mengecupi puncak kepala Kyungsoo lalu menaruh pipinya disana. Mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis tambah keras.

Setelah capek menangis, Kyungsoo pun tertidur dengan paha Jongin sebagai alasnya.

Kata pelayan dirumahnya sudah 3 hari ini Kyungsoo tidak tidur.

Barang-barangnya juga terlihat sudah di-pak.

Mengingat Kyungsoo hanya diberi waktu seminggu mengosongkan rumahnya.

Ketika ditanya lebih lanjut kepada pekerja dirumahnya, mereka bilang Kyungsoo tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Hanya ada kerabat jauh ayahnya yang tingga diluar kota.

Mungkin Kyungsoo akan kesana, kata mereka lagi.

Kenapa gadis semuda ini harus mengalami semua ini, batin Jongin sedih.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang sangat berat. Langit-langit berwarna krem terang langsung memenuhi penglihatannya.

' Aku dimana?' Batinnya.

" Sudah bangun?" Kata Jongin yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Lalu ia melangkah masuk dan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

" Ini dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

" Di hotel." Jawab Jongin lalu menyodorkan semangkuk bubur kepada Kyungsoo. " Ini makanlah," Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng.

" Tidak lapar." Katanya. Tidak mempedulikan jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung mengambil satu sendokan bubur, meniupnya sebentar lalu mendekatkan sendoknya ke bibir Kyungsoo.

Dengan pasrah Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lalu menelan bubur yang ternyata enak itu. Jongin mengulangi kegiatan menyuapi Kyungsoo sampai buburnya habis. Dengan sedikit pemaksaan dan pelototan tentunya.

" Ayo tidur." Kata Jongin setelah Kyungsoo meneguk air putih yang ia sodorkan.

" Iya, Kai akan tetap disini kan? Menemani aku..." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan manja.

Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo yang bengkak dengan ragu. Ia sedang berfikir keras. Karena seumur-umur dia belum pernah tidak tidur dirumah, ya rumah neneknya pengecualian. Appa-nya bisa murka. Walau berandalan. Dia tidak pernah mengacuhkan peraturan ayahnya. Tapi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri disaat seperti ini juga Jongin tidak mau.

" Iya, ayo tidur." Jawabnya. Jongin lantas ikut berbaring sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

Pelukan Jongin yang hangat mengantarkan Kyungsoo lebih cepat ke alam mimpinya.

Jongin sendiri masih menimbang apa harus tidur disini atau pulang.

Diperhatikannya wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap. Matanya yang bulat tertutup sempurna, dihiasi dengan bulu mata lentik. Bibir itu, tidak pernah Jongin melihat bibir se-kissable ini, seolah memanggil untuk dicium.

Jongin mengelus pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

Perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya. Sedikit lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir tebal Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu meremas kasar rambutnya.

Dia tidak boleh tidur disini. Bisa-bisa otak kotornya malah menodai Kyungsoo juga. Gadis polos yang bahkan santai-santai saja ketika terbangun di sebuah kamar hotel.

Jongin langsung bergegas untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin dibangunkan dengan paksa oleh ibunya. Raut wajah ibunya juga tampak cemas, atau takut? Jongin tidak tau pasti.

" Jongin-ah... Appa-mu memanggil." Jongin langsung melebarkan matanya. Ada apa ini? Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Dengan cepat Jongin menemui ayahnya di lantai bawah.

" Duduk." Ayah Jongin memerintah. Dengan gugup iya duduk didepan ayahnya.

" Kenapa Appa memanggilku?" Dengan berani Jongin bertanya, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

" Salah satu teman Appa melihat kau dengan seorang gadis di sebuah hotel." Kata ayahnya dengan nada datar. Mata Jongin seketika melebar, dia terkejut sekaligus takut.

" Appa tidak menyangka kau serendah itu kim Jongin! Kau sudah mempermalukan keluarga Kim!" Ayah Jongin menekan kata dibagian akhirnya. Sedang Jongin? Jangan ditanya lagi. Wajahnya sudah pucat pias. Sungguh ini tidak seperti apa yang ayahnya bayangkan.

" Sekarang jelaskan kepada Appa." Berusaha menahan amarahnya, appa Jongin melembutkan nada bicaranya. Tidak adil rasanya jika dia memutuskan tanpa mendengar dari mulut anaknya sendiri. Karena walaupun badung, anaknya cukup taat pada peraturannya. Apalagi untuk mempermalukan keluarga kim.

" Dia... temanku appa. Ayahnya baru saja meninggal. Dan rumahnya disita. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali aku... ." Ayahnya menatap Jongin yang sedang emosional. Matanya mulai memerah, menahan rasa takut yang meluap-luap.

Takut berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Walau itu memang harus terjadi. Dan takut pada ayahnya.

" Aku akan melakukan apapun permintaan Appa, tidak akan berkelahi lagi, aku akan menuruti sekolah bisnis di Inggris. Apapun, asal kehidupan Kyungsoo appa jamin." Jongin berlutut memeluk kaki appanya.

" Ini terakhir kalinya aku meminta, appa. Aku janji."Air mata Jongin tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Ayahnya menarik Jongin dari kegiatan berlututnya.

" Gadis itu, apa kau begitu mencintainya? Sampai kau mau melakukan semua yang kau tidak suka demi dia?" Ayah Jongin menatap Jongin yang tersedu menahan tangisnya.

" Iya, appa. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

" Anak laki-laki appa ternyata sudah besar." Ayahnya menepuk bahu Jongin. Perlahan Jongin mulai merasa kalau keadaan ini tidak serumit yang ia bayangkan.

" Kalau begitu besok appa siapkan keberangkatanmu ke London,"

" !"

" Kau harus penuhi janjimu. Kamu sudah ujian kan? Tinggal menunggu kelulusan. Biar Appa yang mengurus semuanya." Belum sempat merespon, ayah Jongin sudah memutuskan semuanya. Dan siapapun tau keputusannya adalah mutlak.

.

.

.

Jongin sebenarnya bisa saja tidak menuruti apa yang ayahnya perintahkan.

Uang sakunya masih cukup untuk membayar hotel dan membelikan Kyungsoo makanan. Tapi apa bisa ia terus-terusan berharap dari uang saku yang diberikan ayahnya?

Dia ingin menghidupi Kyungsoo dengan jerih payahnya sendiri.

Dia ingin Kyungsoo bangga punya suami seperti dia.

Punya pekerjaan mapan yang bisa menghidupi keluarga kecilnya nanti.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, bahkan Kyungsoo juga masih kecil. Tetapi dia malah berharap mempunyai keluarga kecil dengan gadis itu.

Lamunan Jongin beralih, ia jadi teringat ketika Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya kala Jongin menyebutnya 'anak kecil'.

Uh, dia jadi merindukan gadis itu. Gadisnya. Kyungsoo-nya.

Jongin bergegas menyambar kunci mobilnya, setelah dia meminta izin kepada ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan ayahnya setuju. Sedang para pelayan sibuk mem-packing pakaian dan benda-benda yang Jongin perlukan untuk sekolahnya di London nanti.

.

.

.

Jongin tiba di kamar hotel, menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memakai sepatunya dengan raut wajah kesal.

Jongin tau kalau Kyungsoo ngambek karena ditinggal oleh Jongin semalam.

" Mau berangkat sekolah?" Kyungsoo kaget dengan kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

" Iya, hari ini kan senin. Aku tidak mau membolos." Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

" Hei bolos sehari tidak apa-apa kan? Lagi pula kau sudah selesai ujian. Masuk sekolah juga hanya untuk formalitas." Jongin berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sofa disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucap perpisahan kepada sekolah itu." Kyungsoo menunduk. Tangan Jongin terangkat membelai puncak kepala Kyungsoo." berniat melanjutkan ke sekolah lain ya?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Aku mau mulai bekerja saja." Jongin mengerti maksudnya, Kyungsoo tidak mau terus-terusan menyusahkannya. Jongin menghela nafas.

" Dengar," jemari Jongin turun ke pipi Kyungsoo, mengelusnya perlahan. " kamu harus melanjutkan sekolah. Apapun yang terjadi."

" Tapi-" " tidak ada tapi-tapian." Potong Jongin.

Perlahan ibu jari Jongin mengelus bibir Kyungsoo bagian bawah.

Warna merahnya menggoda sekali untuk dicicipi.

Kyungsoo mulai salah tingkah ketika merasakan sentuhan yang berbeda dari Jongin.

Dia tidak pernah berada dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo refleks menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama.

Kyungsoo tersentak, meremas bagian depan kemeja putih yang Jongin kenakan. Ini adalah momen terintim yang pernah ia alami bersama seorang lelaki -selain ayahnya tentu saja.

" Hari ini oppa akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kemanapun yang kau mau. Dan membelikan apapun yang kau inginkan." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Jongin dengan semangat.

" Kemanapun?" Tanyanya memastikan.

" Ya, kemanapun." Jongin kembali tersenyum.

" Ayooo~."

.

.

.

To be continued

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

What is Love

An Alternate Universe, GenderSwitch, Standard Warning applied.

Disini Jongin umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Maaf Karena Aku Egois.

.

.

.

Satu – satunya yang ada dikepalaku hanya dirimu (Heart Attack Kai's Part)

.

.

.

Jongin sedang fokus mengemudikan mobil, sementara Kyungsoo tampak sedang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari taman bermain.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang terlelap lalu menggenggam tangannya.

Ia menghela nafas.

Berat memang, Jongin baru saja memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar ingin ia jaga, yang ingin ia lindungi, yang ingin ia peluk dan hirup aroma tubuhnya. Namun sekarang takdir malah menjauhkan mereka.

Tapi dia tak perlu cemas. Karena akan ada ayah dan ibunya yang sebentar lagi beralih menjaga Kyungsoo. Termasuk menjaganya dari lelaki yang mendekatinya.

Kyungsoo harus menjadi miliknya, Jongin menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum -atau menyeringai?.

Sesampainya di parkiran hotel, Jongin memutuskan untuk menggendong Kyungsoo saja daripada ia harus membangunkannya yang kelihatan sangat lelah.

Kyungsoo ini kan mungil sekali. Jadi menggendongnya tentu tidak akan membuat pinggang Jongin patah.

Jongin mulai mengangkat Kyungsoo, menyelipkan tangan kirinya dibawah lututnya, sedang tangan yang satunya dipunggungnya.

Sebelumnya ia tutupi bagian paha Kyungsoo dengan _jacket_-nya. Karena Kyungsoo memakai terusan selutut saat ini, dia tak mau paha mulus Kyungsoo dilihat oleh orang lain.

Sepertinya anak ini harus banyak makan, batin Jongin.

Karena selain badannya yang keliatan mungil, badannya juga begitu ringan.

Ah, dia harus mengatakan pada ibunya agar memberikan Kyungsoo makanan yang banyak nanti.

Merasa nyaman dalam gendongan Jongin, Kyungsoo makin melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Jongin sementara tangannya memeluk leher pemuda itu.

Mereka di lift saat ini.

" Kai..." Kyungsoo menggumam. Jongin tidak tau kalau ternyata sudah bangun.

" Ne?" Jawabnya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Jongin menurunkan sedikit lengannya, agar dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tenggelam di lehernya.

Deg

Jongin benar-benar merasa ingin menginstal ulang otaknya yang kotor.

Bisa-bisanya fikiran nista ingin mencium Kyungsoo muncul disaat seperti ini.

Hanya ada dia, bibir merah muda Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci darinya, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur lelap di pelukannya. Kombinasi yang sangat sempurna memang.

Dicium sekilas tidak akan bangun, kan?.

Jongin masih menimbang-nimbang. Memilih jadi seorang pria gentle dengan tidak melecehkan anak dibawah umur yang sedang tidur, atau jadi pria pedofil yang brengsek.

Jongin pun memilih untuk jadi pria gentle yang terpaksa brengsek dengan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pink Kyungsoo, mengecupnya perlahan lalu melepasnya. Kemudian ia alihkan ciuman itu ke pipi dan kening Kyungsoo. Berakhir dipuncak kepala Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma Kyungsoo yang pasti sangat ia rindukan.

Pintu lift terbuka, Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari lift.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jongin meletakkan Kyungsoo perlahan di atas tempat tidur, merapikan sedikit pakaian Kyungsoo lalu menyelimutinya. Kyungsoo langsung bergelung nyaman dengan memeluk bantal.

Jongin memilih duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis itu, ia kemudian mengelus rambut hitamnya lalu beralih ke pipi Kyungsoo.

" Jangan nakal, ne?" Bisiknya lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo.

" Aku mencintaimu." Katanya lagi sesaat sebelum mengecup kembali bibir Kyungsoo, lalu Jongin segera berdiri untuk kemudian pulang karena besok pagi-pagi sekali dia harus berangkat.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang memakan rotinya ketika mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu, segera ia tinggalkan sarapannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

" Anyeonghasimnikka," kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya, ketika dilihatnya seorang ibu-ibu yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya. " maaf, Ahjumma mencari siapa?" Sambungnya.

" Aku... Umma-nya Jongin." Lalu ibu itu tersenyum.

Mirip Kai, batin Kyungsoo.

" Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran, siapa Jongin? Apa mungkin tamu kamar hotel ini yang lain?.

" Ah, maksudku Kai. Aku Umma-nya Kai." Kyungsoo tampak terkejut, langsung diajaknya ibunya Kai tersebut untuk masuk.

" Apa Kai tidak pulang ke rumah, Ahjumma?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan jus kalengan yang kemarin dibelikan oleh Jongin di meja kecil yang berada didepan sofa, kemudian duduk disebelah ibu Jongin.

" Bukan begitu," ibu Jongin tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. " Umma hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu." Sambungnya sambil mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo. Hangat, kata Kyungsoo dalam hati, dilihatnya genggaman itu.

" Kai sudah cerita semua ke Umma dan Appa-nya tentang Kyungsoo," mata Kyungsoo beralih menatap ibu Jongin.

" Dan Umma sangat berharap Kyungsoo bisa tinggal bersama kami. Mau ya, chagi?" Ibu Kyungsoo menatap penuh sayang ke Kyungsoo, anaknya hanya satu, yaitu Jongin. Padahal dia sangat menginginkan anak perempuan yang manis dan imut seperti Kyungsoo. Namun memang takdir berkata lain.

" Apa boleh, Ahjumma?" Kyungsoo sangat senang tentu saja. Tapi apa tidak merepotkan? Pikirnya.

" Tentu sangat boleh, Umma sangat senang kalau kau mau tinggal bersama kami." Dipeluknya Kyungsoo sebentar, " Ayo kita bereskan barang-barangmu." Katanya setelah itu.

.

.

.

" Ini kamarmu, sayang." Kata ibunya Jongin sambil merangkul Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam kamar yang sudah ia siapkan.

" Ini bagus sekali..." Kyungsoo memandang takjub keseliling ruangan. Tentu saja, rumahnya bergaya tradisonal sedangkan rumah Jongin bergaya modern. Kamar itu bernuansa putih dan warna pastel.

" Kau suka?" Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk semangat " sangat suka." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tertutup.

" Panggil Umma kalau kau perlu sesuatu ya?"

" Ne, ahjumma." Jawab Kyungsoo.

" Umma." Ralat ibu Jongin. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, ibu Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

" Ya, Umma." Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung.

" Oh iya U-umma. Kai dimana?" Nada Kyungsoo terdengar canggung. Karena ibunya yang memang sudah lama sekali meninggal.

Ibu Jongin tersenyum.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo penasaran karena dari tadi tidak melihat pemuda itu. Padahal ini rumahnya kan?

" Kai, ya... ," ibunya Jongin jadi bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya agar Kyungsoo tidak kaget, kalau menceritakan yang sesungguhnya tentu nanti Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Merasa bahwa untuk melindunginya lah Jongin jadi harus mengikuti kehendak ayahnya.

" Dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di London." Kata appa Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di kamar Jongin.

Kedua wanita itu tampak terkejut.

" Yeobo..." ibu Jongin mendelikkan matanya pada ayah Jongin, " Ah Kyungsoo, ini Appa-nya Kai." Ibu Jongin langsung merubah ekspresinya -tersenyum- ketika mengenalkan Ayah Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

" Anyeonghasimnikka, Ahjussi." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

" Jangan sungkan-sungkan ya? Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kata Ayah Jongin dengan nada datar.

" Gomapseumnida." Kyungsoo membungkuk lagi.

" Istirahatlah, kami kebawah dulu, ya? Jika perlu sesuatu panggil kami atau maid yang bekerja disini." Melihat anggukan Kyungsoo, ibunya Jongin langsung menutup pintu kamar sambil menyeret lengan suaminya.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berdiam di kamar saja.

Dia benar-benar merindukan Kai-nya. Ada perasaan kehilangan begitu mengetahui kalau Jongin ternyata sudah berangkat ke entah dimana itu.

Kyungsoo hanya berguling-guling dikamarnya. Ia tidak juga dapat memejamkan matanya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih sedikit.

Wajar saja, ia merasa begitu asing disini.

Pelan-pelan ia keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Menurut ibu Jongin, tepat didepan kamarnya ini adalah kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk.

Aroma Jongin menyeruak masuk ke penciuman Kyungsoo begitu ia membuka pintunya.

Wangi yang maskulin namun juga lembut.

Kyungsoo melihat kesekeliling dinding yang tertempel foto-foto masa kecil Jongin. Walau tak banyak, namun sepertinya itu bisa mengobati rasa rindu Kyungsoo.

Tidak lama, Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk menidurkan dirinya di kasur Jongin.

Ia pun memeluk bantal Jongin lalu tertidur begitu lelap.

Tanpa mengetahui ada yang masuk lalu menyelimutinya.

" Jaljayo, chagi." Bisiknya.

Sesaat kemudian ia keluar kamar Jongin sambil membawa kembali susu hangat yang tadinya ia sengaja buat untuk Kyungsoo, ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin akan susah tidur dihari pertamanya di rumah ini.

Ya, itu adalah ibunya Jongin.

.

.

.

Keluarga Kim begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo, bahkan ayah Jongin yang jarang berekspresi itu, baru-baru ini berbicara lembut pada Kyungsoo. Ia bilang apapun jurusan kuliah yang ia inginkan akan didukung. Tidak perlu memikirkan biaya, katanya.

Ah, apa kabar Jongin ya? Kyungsoo terlalu sungkan untuk bertanya pada ibunya Jongin. Tentu saja ia rindu. Tapi ia yakin, Jongin pasti segera kembali.

.

.

.

-5 tahun kemudian-

.

Seorang pemuda tampan berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Kim, sambil diikuti beberapa maid yang sedang membawakan barang-barangnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan rumah ini. Tetap tidak berubah, pikirnya.

Perjalanan sebelas jam lebih, cukup membuat badannya sakit semua.

Ah, dia hanya ingin tidur saat ini.

" Kemana Appa dan Umma?" Tanyanya pada maid yang sedang berjalan mengikutinya.

" Belum pulang sejak sore tadi, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang." Jawab maid itu sekenanya.

" Baiklah aku ingin segera tidur." Katanya lalu sejurus kemudian langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya."

Begitu membuka pintu, pemuda yang bernama Jongin itu terkesiap ketika menemukan ada seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya.

" Kyungsoo?,"

" Sebegitu rindunya sampai aku membayangkan Kyungsoo sedang tidur diatas kasurku." Bisiknya lalu terkekeh pelan. Sambil terus berjalan mendekat Jongin tetap memandang ke arah kasurnya. Sepertinya bayangan itu tidak juga menghilang.

" Ya tuhan aku mulai gila." Jongin lalu duduk di tepian kasur.

Ia membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terasa nyata di telapak tangannya. Begitu lembut dan harum, Jongin melesakkan wajahnya ke rambut gadis itu.

Benarkah ini Kyungsoo?

Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Di rumahnya?

Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo tau dia akan pulang hari ini? Bahkan orang tuanya saja tidak ia beri tau.

" Ng..." Kyungsoo mengguman, lalu berbalik membelakangi Jongin.

Ya tuhan kalau ini khayalan, otakku benar-benar harus diganti, rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

Dengan jelas barusan ia mendengar Kyungsoo-nya mendesah.

Ya, menurut Jongin begitu.

Jongin yang sudah sangat lelah segera menidurkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo, menyelimuti tubuh mereka lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, dengan perlahan ia melingkarkan tangannya diatas perut rata Kyungsoo agar gadis-nya tidak terbangun.

Ah... Kyungsoo-nya tambah cantik saja, dan makin sexy... -Jongin tersenyum aneh.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo makin menyusupkan wajahnya ke guling Jongin ia peluk. Nyaman sekali rasanya, seperti benar-benar memeluk Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka perlahan matanya lalu mengucek matanya yang mungkin agak buram karna Kyungsoo seperti melihat gulingnya Jongin sedang memakai jaket hitam dan kaos putih didalamnya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya.

Ya tuhan ini Kai-nya.

Benarkah pemuda ini sudah pulang ke rumah?

Dia sentuhkan tangannya ke pipi lelaki itu.

Kai makin tampan saja, batinya. Apalagi lebam yang biasa ia lihat dulu, sudah tidak ada lagi di wajah Jongin.

Jemari Kyungsoo menyusuri dari mata lalu ke hidung dan berhenti dibibir Jongin yang... sexy?.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

" Kenapa dilepas?" Kata Jongin sambil membuka matanya lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan diletakkan lagi di pipinya. Kyungsoo kaget dan malu setengah mati. Dia ketauan sedang membelai wajah Jongin.

" J-jadi tadi Kai tidak tidur?" Kyungsoo tergagap. Jongin terkekeh sambil menarik hidung Kyungsoo gemas. Makin manis saja kelakuan gadis ini.

" Tidur kyung, tapi langsung terbangun ketika ada tangan nakal yang meraba-raba tubuhku." Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Muka Kyungsoo merah padam. Meraba-raba katanya?

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Jangan menggodaku begitu" kata Jongin sambil membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

" Menggoda apa?" Kyungsoo bingung.

" Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu." Katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

" Aku juga rindu Kai~." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin, meletakkan pipinya pada bahu Jongin yang lebar.

" Ayo tidur lagi, aku masih sangat ngantuk." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan mereka.

" Pagi ini aku ada jadwal kuliah~." Katanya manja -yang ini menurut Jongin.

" Baiklah, ayo aku antar kau pulang." Kata Jongin langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Antar apa? Kamarku jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah, Kai~ ." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia bukan anak kecil lagi.

" Hah?" Jongin bingung. Bukannya dulu Umma-nya bilang kalau Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah sederhana yang sudah ibunya belikan khusus untuk Kyungsoo.

Ibunya juga bilang Kyungsoo sangat sibuk sampai ibunya tidak dapat bertemu dan memfoto Kyungsoo untuk diberikan padanya.

Ibunya ini benar-benar tega. Jongin kan kangen Kyungsoo. Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya dalam hati.

" Ya sudah tetap ku antar." Jongin berjalan dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri didekat kasur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Merasa masih dianggap anak kecil oleh Jongin.

" Waeyo?" Jongin berhenti didepan pintu yang telah ia buka.

" Aku benci Kai!" Kyungsoo melempar Jongin dengan bantal. Lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Jongin.

Grep

Tangannya ditahan oleh Jongin.

" Hei, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Jongin lembut.

" Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada ngambek lalu menyentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Jongin. Jongin melongo melihatnya.

" bukan anak kecil apanya, dasar." Gumam Jongin lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

" Kyungsoo saja duluan Umma. Setelah Kyungsoo baru aku." Kyungsoo tak sengaja percakapan antara Jongin dan ibunya saat akan masuk ke kamarnya. Kenapa menyebut namaku?, batinnya.

Memilih tidak mengambil pusing, ia melangkah cuek memasuki kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama, ibu Jongin memasuki kamarnya dengan senyum merekah.

" Kyungsoo chagi~." Dari nada bicaranya Kyungsoo tau kalau ibunya Jongin sedang sangat bahagia.

" Ne, Umma?" Mata bulatnya memandang penuh tanya.

" Umma ingin kau memilih gaunmu." Kata Umma Jongin sambil meletakkan katalog -entah apa itu, menurut Kyungsoo- ditangannya.

" Gaun untuk acara apa Umma?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membolak-balik halaman katalog itu.

" Pernikahanmu tentu saja." Tangan Kyungsoo seketika terhenti. Pernikahan?. Jadi ini maksud Jongin tadi? Dia tidak ingin menikah dulu, lalu menumbalkan Kyungsoo sebagai gantinya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya sakit, entah karna Jongin yang menumbalkannya, atau karna hal lain.

" Kata Jongin kau sudah setuju sayang?" Kata ibunya.

" Umma sangat bahagia." Kata ibu Jongin sembari memeluk Kyungsoo sayang. Kyungsoo jadi tidak tega menolak.

" Ne Umma, aku juga bahagia..."

Keluarga Kim pun sibuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahan anak mereka yang akan digelar seminggu lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya termangu di kamarnya, bahkan Jongin juga tidak menemuinya beberapa hari ini.

Kyungsoo benar-benar butuh dukungan, dia bahkan tidak tau siapa pengantin pria-nya kelak.

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka diadakan di sebuah gedung. Tak banyak yang diundang hanya keluarga dan beberapa kolega bisnis.

Kyungsoo tampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin yang berwarna putih, rambut bergelombang hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai sepinggang.

Ia hanya menatap kosong pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang tampak lebih dewasa.

Seseorang masuk dan mengagetkan gadis itu.

" Kai..." katanya lirih menatap langsung pada wajah Jongin. Wajahnya tampak hampir menangis.

" Kenapa?" Jongin mendekat lalu membelai pipi Kyungsoo. Takut mulai menjalari hatinya. Apa Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah dengannya.

" Apa kau keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, kyung?" Kata Jongin akhirnya.

" Apa itu akan mengubah semuanya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sendu. Hati Jongin berdenyut sakit. Kyungsoo menolaknya.

Jongin menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo, kemudian dia membalikkan badannya. Kali ini saja aku ingin egois, kyung. Maafkan aku.

" Aku juga terpaksa tetap melaksanakan pernikahan kita, kyung." Kata Jongin.

Karena aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi kecuali dirimu, dan aku akan membuat kau mencintaiku juga. lanjutnya dalam hati. Kemudian dia melangkah cepat keluar ruangan.

Kita?, Kyungsoo membatin.

Berarti dia akan menikah dengan Kai-nya, begitu?

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Tapi tadi Jongin bilang dia juga terpaksa? Apa Jongin sudah menyukai orang lain? Kyungsoo mulai cemas.

' Aku akan membuat Kai mencintaiku juga.' Tekadnya.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Balasan review (yang tidak menggunakan akun)

Guest : iya, ini dilanjut ya. overdokai : iya, ini sudah update, gomawo. fio : haha iya, ini sudah dilanjut ya? Apa termasuk cepat?. elfkaisoo : iya sudah dilanjut, apa ini termasuk cepat?. Baby HanXo : iya terimakasih, keep reading ya. t.a : iya, kamu salah satu dari dua orang yang berhasil nebak :). nonakim : iya, selamat datang kembali :)

Maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Catatan : Mungkin chap depan ratingnya akan naik. Jika ada yang tidak setuju, maka saya akan buat terpisah.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

What is Love

An Alternate Universe, GenderSwitch, Standard Warning applied.

Disini Jongin umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo.

Warning : Rating M for sex scene.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Maaf Membuatmu 'Terluka'.

.

.

.

Naluri ini tidak bisa disembunyikan

Kau tau akan kubiarkan sisi liar ini keluar ( Let Out The Beast)

.

.

.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona, kala mengingat keningnya yang dikecup oleh Jongin saat pemberkatan tadi.

Kini Kyungsoo sedang duduk diatas kasur Jongin dengan gaun pengantin yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Sedang Jongin masih berbicara dengan orang tuanya dibawah.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin -yang juga masih memakai _Tuxedo_- sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

" Kenapa tidak berganti pakaian?" Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

" Ah sebentar, aku akan menggantinya." Kyungsoo bergegas menuju kamarnya.

" Kata Umma, pakaianmu sudah dipindahkan kesini." Kata Jongin memberi tahu, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

" Begitu..." Kyungsoo makin gugup memikirkan akan berganti pakaian di depan Jongin, tapi Jongin suaminya, kan?.

Perlahan dia membuka lemari pakaian yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Ternyata benar pakaiannya sudah dipindahkan semua, batin gadis itu. Kyungsoo mengambil piyama untuknya dan Jongin lalu meletakkannya diatas kasur, Jongin masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil memandangi Kyungsoo.

" Kai..." panggilnya Kyungsoo.

" Ne?" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo.

" Ini," Kyungsoo menunjuk resleting gaunnya

" Aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya, tolong bukakan." Jongin mengerti dan menarik resleting itu turun, terlihatlah punggung putih Kyungsoo yang mulus -yang ingin ia ciumi sampai Kyungsoo mengerang-erang karna ulahnya. Nafas Jongin memberat.

Kyungsoo lalu membiarkan gaun itu meluncur menuruni tubuhnya.

Mata Jongin terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan nafasnya memburu berlumur nafsu.

Kyungsoo berbalik berniat mengambil piyama yang ia letakkan di atas kasur.

Wajahnya merah padam melihat pandangan Jongin yang begitu intens menatapnya. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya. Kyungsoo kaget.

Jongin menyatukan kening mereka, lalu perlahan ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo, mengecupinya dengan lambat namun bergairah.

Tangan Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, lalu melepas kaitan bra tanpa tali milik Kyungsoo, menampilkan dada Kyungsoo yang lumayan besar.

Kecupan Jongin pindah ke leher putih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini, refleks ia melenguh.

" Ngh..." Jongin makin terbakar mendengar desahan Kyungsoo.

Ia gendong Kyungsoo menuju kasur, wajah merona Kyungsoo dipandanginya intens.

" Kau sangat cantik." Katanya sambil membaringkan Kyungsoo lalu membuka kemeja putihnya dengan tidak sabar. Ia kepanasan.

Lalu menindih Kyungsoo dengan kedua sikunya sebagai tumpuan.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatapnya sayu, diciumnya kembali bibir penuh Kyungsoo namun pandangan mereka tak pernah putus. Tangan Jongin memegang kedua belah dada Kyungsoo. Memainkan puting merah mudanya membuat Kyungsoo makin mendesah keras. Perasaan geli dan nikmat mengaduk perutnya.

" Ngh... ngh... " Kyungsoo menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahannya.

Jongin makin gencar menyerang titik sensitif Kyungsoo, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

" Ahhh, Kaihh~" Kyungsoo mendesah makin kuat kala jemari Jongin menyelip masuk ke celana dalamnya menggesek belahan V-nya. Jongin senang mendengar namanya disebut ditengah desahan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik kain penutup V Kyungsoo turun. Lalu melebarkan pahanya, Kyungsoo kelihatan pasrah saja.

Jongin memandang V Kyungsoo yang kelihatan sudah basah.

Menunduk lalu mulai menjilatinya.

" Aahhh~" Kyungsoo mendesah kuat. Jongin menjilatinya dengan begitu lambat menggoda.

Mata Kyungsoo memejam sambil tangannya meremas rambut belakang Jongin. Melampiaskan nikmat yang menderanya.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang merasa kehilangan mulai membuka matanya yang kelihatan begitu sayu.

Jongin terlihat sedang membuka resleting celananya dengan begitu lambat, sambil tersenyum sexy kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, malu ketika melihat kejantanan Jongin berdiri menantang.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kedua pahanya lebih dilebarkan oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya.

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo kembali untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" Kau siap sayang?" Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk begitu mendengar bisikan Kai-nya. Tangannya memeluk leher Jongin. Tunggu, siap akan apa? Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang dibalas dengan tatapan sayang oleh suaminya.

Kemudian dia merasa V-nya sedikit perih, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

" Ahh..." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. Ini sakit sekali.

Jongin mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya pelan. Jemarinya menggoda _clit_ Kyungsoo.

" Kaii~" Kyungsoo mulai menikmatinya walau ada sedikit rasa perih yang berangsur hilang.

Jongin terus memompa kejantanannya sampai desahan Kyungsoo terasa menuntut pelepasan.

Jongin memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya cepat.

" Ahh... ahh.. ahh.." desahan Kyungsoo makin kuat. Sampai dia menjerit tertahan di leher Jongin karena orgasme.

Jongin berhenti sebentar, membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati orgasme-nya.

Namun dinding Vagina Kyungsoo yang berdenyut membuat Jongin tidak tahan lalu kembali menusukkan kejantanannya cepat-cepat. Memburu orgasme-nya yang akan datang.

Jongin menggeram ketika spermanya keluar dan mengalir kedalam rahim Kyungsoo. Begitupun Kyungsoo yang melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal, melampiaskan nikmat ketika merasakan double orgasme.

Jongin menarik kejantanannya, seprai mereka basah karena cairan mereka yang mengalir dari lubang V Kyungsoo.

Mungkin aku yang terlalu kasar, Kyungsoo sampai berdarah, Jongin merasa bersalah.

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang sudah akan tertidur, diambilnya kemeja yang tergeletak di lantai -setelah merapikan celananya tentu saja, lalu memakaikan ke Kyungsoo, ia tidak ingin wanita itu kedinginan.

Menyelimuti tubuh mereka lalu membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

" Jaljayo ,Kyungsoo." Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo lalu menyusul Kyungsoo memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Paginya Jongin terbangun lebih awal. Dia harus bekerja hari ini supaya bisa menabung untuk membeli rumah dengan uangnya sendiri.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih bergelung tidur memeluk pinggangnga.

Jongin mengalah, biarlah menunggu sampai Kyungsoo terbangun atau lengannya sudah tidak melingkari pinggang Jongin lagi.

Dengan gemas ia ciumi pipi Kyungsoo ketika bibirnya mempout imut, entah apa yang wanita mimpikan.

" Bangun sayang..." bisiknya lembut. Dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sang Putri Tidur, imut sekali.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, apa benar istrinya ini sudah berumur 20tahun?.

Akhirnya Jongin hanya diam memandangi wajah Kyungsoo sambil membelai rambut hitamnya.

Merasa terusik, Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang langsung disuguhi pemandangan seorang kim Jongin yang tersenyum tampan. Dengan rambutnya yang sedikit kusut karna semalam di remas oleh Kyungsoo.

Eh, semalam?

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya.

Pipinya terasa panas menahan perasaan malu dan bahagia yang meluap. Tentu saja bahagia. Ia sudah resmi menjadi milik Jongin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

" Hei, Tuan Putri kenapa sudah bangun?, aku kan belum-" Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo, " -menciummu." Katanya lalu menyeringai, keren sekali-yang ini menurut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak merespon, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya malu.

" Pagi, Kai..." katanya namun tidak memandang kearah Jongin.

" Pagi juga, kyung." Balas Jongin sambil mencium pipinya.

Jongin segera bangkit setelahnya, Kyungsoo baru menyadari kalau Jongin tidur dalam keadaan topless. Dia tidak memperhatikan tadi.

" Hari ini aku sudah harus ke kantor." Jongin menyambar handuk lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

' Oh...' batin Kyungsoo. Lalu mendudukkan badannya di sandaran kasur.

Sedikit meringis ketika merasakan perih di selangkangannya. Bagaimana aku bisa ke kampus kalau begini, ucapnya dalam hati.

Pelan-pelan ia turunkan kakinya, lalu mulai berjalan menuju lemari. Memilihkan pakaian untuk dipakai Jongin ke kantor nanti.

Tidak terlalu sakit kok, batinnya.

Kyungsoo menaruh kemeja, celana hitam, lalu jas dan dasi di kasur.

Tidak lama Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang ternyata telah menyiapkan pakaiannya.

" Gomawo," katanya, Kyungsoo langsung memandangnya dengan raut wajah bingung. Untuk apa? Pikirnya.

' Kai makin tampan,' Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan rambutnya yang berantakkan dan basah, tetesan air mengalir turun ke dagunya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. 'Pasti banyak yang suka.' Kyungsoo sibuk dengan fikirannya. Tanpa menyadari Jongin sudah berdiri didepannya.

Tersentak ketika jemari Jongin sudah berada di kemeja yang ia pakai, mengancingkan bagian yang paling atas.

" Hari ini aku tidak ingin terlambat ke kantor," katanya, " jadi jangan coba-coba menggoda, kyung." Jongin mencubit hidung istrinya.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin mencoba mengerti. Dia juga ingin mandi dengan air hangat agar bisa merelakskan tubuhnya.

" Aku sudah siapkan air hangat." Kata Jongin.

Ah, suaminya itu ternyata begitu pengertian.

" Ne~ gomawo, Kai." Katanya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

' Jangan lupa makan siang, Kai~' Jongin tersenyum membaca pesan dari istrinya. Manisnya~, Jongin tersenyum lebar dalam hati.

" Kai? Siapa itu?" Tanya Sehun -yang sedang bertandang ke ruangannya- tiba-tiba pada Jongin, sepertinya ia sudah lupa pernah mencoba memanggil Jongin dengan nama 'Kai'.

" Kai itu artinya Jongin sayang." Balas Jongin keki, karena Sehun seenaknya ngintip membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo untuknya.

" Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu," Sehun mencoba mengingat. Jongin kaget, jangan sampai Sehun ingat. Geli juga membayangkan Sehun yang memanggilnya Kai, yang artinya Jongin sayang-menurut Jongin.

" Ayo makan siang, aku yang traktir." Jongin mencoba mengalihkan.

" Benar ya, ditraktir?" Sahut Sehun cepat, Jongin berhasil.

" Tentu saja, aku sedang baik hari ini." Katanya sambil mendorong sehun untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

" Hahaha, terimakasih bapak direktur." Tawanya menggelegar. Sehun ini benar-benar, batin Jongin.

" Bagaimana?" Sehun membuka percakapan setelah mereka sampai di restoran yang berada didekat kantor mereka.

" Apanya?" Jongin sibuk dengan sup ayam gingsengnya.

" Malam pertamamu tentu saja." Jongin langsung tersedak. Sehun menyodorkan minuman milik Jongin.

" Apa itu artinya panas? Menegangkan? Atau-"

Tak!

Jongin menyentil kening Sehun sebelum mulut mesumnya mengoceh lebih lama.

" Ya!," Sehun protes, " pasti Kyungsoo tidak mau ya, tidur denganmu? Atau kau tidak bisa memuaskannya?"

" Masih kurang? Mau aku pukul, hah? Sudah lama aku tidak menghajar seseorang." Jongin pura-pura menggulung lengan kemejanya.

" Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini serius sekali sih." Sehun meninju lengan Jongin.

" Sehun," nada Jongin berubah menjadi agak pelan.

" _Ne_,"

" Apa kau sudah pernah tidur dengan Luhan?" Kali ini Sehun yang tersedak minumannya. Wajah Jongin polos sekali mengatakannya.

Demi tuhan, dia dan Luhan masih pacaran. Ya, walau... ah, Sehun tidak akan menceritakannya pada Jongin.

" Hei, tidak perlu panik begitu. Aku sudah yakin wajah mesum sepertimu pasti sudah..." Jongin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Wajahmu yang mesum. Malah bilang aku." Sehun sewot dikatai mesum oleh Jongin.

" Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sehun mengalihkan, tidak ingin pembully-an oleh Jongin berlanjut.

" Itu... Kyungsoo. Maksudku aku sudah mencoba pelan melakukannya. Tapi tapi dia... berdarah..." Jongin cemas.

" Hahaha ya tuhan KkamJongin kau ini polos sekali, berapa sih umurmu?" Sehun memukul-mukul bahu Jongin sambil tertawa. Puas sekali dia.

" Jawab saja." Jongin dengan nada sok kalem, walau ditelinga Sehun terdengar seperti nada ngambek.

" Itu tandanya Kyungsoo-mu baru pertama kali melakukan 'itu'." Jongin memandang Sehun serius.

" Harus seperti itu, ya?"

" Ya tidak harus, tapi jika berdarah ya artinya itu." Jongin tidak menyangka temannya ini benar-benar mesum sampai tau hal seperti itu. Sungguh kesimpulan yang sangat tidak tau diri dari seorang Kim Jongin.

" Oh." Balas Jongin acuh tak acuh. Sehun tertawa keras. Jongin ini memang sangat lucu. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa bersama-sama semasa kuliah, ya walaupun Sehun dan Chanyeol-teman mereka yang satunya- juga tidak satu universitas, tapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa kumpul dan bercanda karena tinggal di satu kota.

.

.

.

' Aku akan menjemputmu.' Begitu pesan yang Jongin kirim ke Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia khawatir pada istrinya, karna Kyungsoo 'terluka' semalam. Jadi dia langsung yang akan menjemput Kyungsoo. Biasanya gadis itu dijemput oleh supir yang ditugaskan ibunya.

Jongin sudah beberapa kali menelpon ponsel Kyungsoo untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah di parkiran., namun tidak juga diangkat oleh istrinya itu.

Akhirnya Jongin keluar dari mobilnya, memilih memutuskan untuk mencari Kyungsoo saja.

" Maaf, apa kau kenal Kim- ah, Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin pada seorang gadis yang kebetulan lewat.

Gadis itu sedikit kaget, lalu hanya terdiam melihat Jongin yang _oh_-_so_-_damn_-_hot_ itu.

_Grep_

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

" Kau disini rupanya, aku sudah beberapa kali menelponmu, sayang." tangan Jongin memegang leher Kyungsoo sedang ibu jarinya mengelus pipi tembam istrinya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab malah makin menempelkan pipinya -yang tidak dielus Jongin- pada lengan pemuda itu. Bibir bawahnya mem-pout imut, cemburu karna melihat suaminya berbicara pada gadis yang populer di kampusnya itu. Apalagi gadis cantik itu memakai pakaian yang sexy, pemuda mana yang tidak terpesona.

" Ayo pulang," kata Jongin menarik pinggang istrinya. Sebelum mengucap terimakasih pada gadis yang ia tanyai tadi.

" Ayo~." Jawab Kyungsoo, kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Jongin posessif. Jongin tersenyum, jarang-jarang 'kan istrinya manja begini.

Jongin membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo begitu mereka sampai di parkiran.

" Aduhh, " Jongin mengelus pinggangnya yang tiba-tiba dicubit oleh Kyungsoo, " kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung. Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah menubruknya, melesakkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin, sementara tangannya meremas jas belakang Jongin.

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

" Hei, istriku yang cantik ini kenapa?" Jongin tertawa kecil lalu menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Namun hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas karena suaranya tertahan didada Jongin.

" Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Jongin karena sedari tadi yang mereka lakukan hanya berpelukan saja.

Kyungsoo mengangguk namun tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

" Nanti kalau sudah di rumah kau bebas memelukku." Kata Jongin setengah menggoda.

Jongin heran ada apa sih dengan Kyungsoo baby-nya ini?.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil, lalu menutup pintunya. Jongin terbengong melihatnya. Kenapa lagi anak ini? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kemudian berjalan memutari mobilnya untuk masuk dari pintu yang lain.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

Maap banget kalo Lemonnya gak kecut. Saya emang belum berpengalaman (?) sih...

Balasan review ( yang tidak menggunakan akun, yang menggunakan akun dibalas via PM ya ^^ )

**lolita** : iya tuh pada salah paham. Makasih ^^ saya takut ini malah membosankan. Makasi udah sudi review^^ keep reading yaa~

**Dae21** : iya ini udah update^^ makasi udah sudi review. Keep reading ya~

**shallow** **lin** : iya ini sudah saya lurusin walau belum lurus bgt(?)

Makasi sudah sudi review^^ keep reading ya~

**fio** : iya saya juga ga sabar. Itu mereka langsung saya kawinkan aja xD makasi sudah sudi untuk review lagi. Keep reading ya~

AN :: Wah sepertinya banyak yang salah paham ya?

- mereka emang beda 5 tahun, tapi pada chap 1 awal : Kyungsoo kelas 3 smp dan Jongin 3 sma ( ada deskripsi seperti ini : Jongin melirik ke arah gadis yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, ia bukan anak kecil, tahun ini dia akan lulus lalu masuk ke sekolah menengah atas. Jongin mulai berfikir betapa ekspresifnya gadis ini.)

Juga seharusnya ada deskripsi yang menyebutkan kalau sangkin badungnya si Jongin sampe udah berapa kali dia kelas 3 mulu ga lulus-lulus. Tapi ga tau kenapa tulisannya pada hilang :")

- Jongin jadi kok kuliah diluar negri-nya, saya jelaskan dengan hanya 2 paragraf : Keluarga Kim begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo, bahkan ayah Jongin yang jarang berekspresi itu,baru-baru ini berbicara lembut pada Kyungsoo. Ia bilang apapun jurusan kuliah yang ia inginkan akan didukung. Tidak perlu memikirkan biaya, , apa kabar Jongin ya? Kyungsoo terlalu sungkan untuk bertanya pada ibunya Jongin. Tentu saja ia rindu. Tapi ia yakin, Jongin pasti segera kembali.

Makasi buat yang udah review, yang nge-fav dan nge-follow fict ini.

Maaf kalau diksi saya begitu membingungkan.

Saya akan berusaha lebih baik di chap depan.

Maaf juga karena lama. Saya lagi galau soalnya Naruto-Hinata udah jadi Canon :")

#apadeh #malahcurhat

Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi *bow*

Kritik dan saran saya terima.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

What is Love

An Alternate Universe, GenderSwitch, Standard Warning applied.

Disclaimer : Jongin dan Kyungsoo punya Exo-L, cerita ini milik saya. Dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari Fict ini.

Disini Jongin umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Kamu Cemburu?

.

.

.

Jangan menangis ditempat-tempat yang tidak ada aku, Jangan menangis. (My Turn to Cry)

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mencuri-curi pandang ke Jongin selama perjalanan pulang menuju rumah orangtua Jongin.

Suaminya ini tampan sekali, sangat pantas sekali kan Jongin mendapatkan wanita yang lebih darinya.

' Kemarin juga dia bilang terpaksa menikah denganku.' Batinnya. Kyungsoo menunduk lalu meremas _Sweater_ Kremnya.

Seketika mengangkat kepalanya lagi kala Jongin mengelus pipinya dengan punggung tangan pemuda itu, terasa begitu hangat.

" Sudah makan?" Tanya Jongin perhatian, kini tangannya sudah tidak lagi mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

" Sudah." Jawabnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan. Telapak tangan Jongin mendarat lagi -kali ini ke helaian rambutnya.

' Jangan begini, nanti aku makin mencintaimu, Kai.' Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

Mobil mereka berhenti, Jongin bergegas membukakan pintu untuk istrinya.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke rumah. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan Jongin yang sedari tadi tertuju padanya.

Jongin merasa istrinya begitu aneh hari ini.

" Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kyung?" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo yang duduk bersandar pada sofa di kamar mereka. Matanya menyelidik mencoba membaca raut wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak gelisah.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari kyungoo, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan begitu _sexy_ -menurut Jongin.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo agar bersandar padanya, wanita itu menurut saja.

" Masih tidak mau cerita?" Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo pelan.

" Ng..." Kyungsoo menggumam aneh sambil menggeleng. Jongin terkekeh pelan.

Benar-benar wanita ini, berbagai ekspresinya selalu bisa membuat Jongin gemas. Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas lalu memeluknya.

" Kita ini suami-istri, jangan ada yang disembunyikan. Kalau bisa diskusikan apapun masalahmu denganku, Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin terdengar lembut namun tersirat ketegasan didalamnya. Kyungsoo lalu menangis, tangannya memeluk Jongin.

" Hei, kenapa?" Jongin melepas pelukan mereka. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi tembam itu.

" Tadi baca novel yang berakhir tragis." Jawab Kyungsoo, kembali memeluk Jongin. Jongin tertawa dibuatnya. Sebegitu susah kah untuk bercerita kepadanya?

Telapak tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo agar dia berhenti menangis.

" Sudah. Kau sangat jelek kalau menangis, kyung." Mendengarnya Kyungsoo langsung ngambek, melepas pelukan mereka lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Jongin menghela nafas. Lalu ikut berganti pakaian juga, bedanya ia di kamar sedangkan Kyungsoo di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ternyata acara _ngambek_ Kyungsoo masih bertahan sampai setelah mereka makan malam.

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang tidur membelakangi Jongin.

Jongin melepas kaos putihnya lalu ikut masuk kedalam selimut bersama istrinya, dia memang selalu tidur dalam keadaan topless.

" Kyungsoo," panggilnya, namun sepertinya Kyungsoo juga sudah tidur.

Akhirnya ia ikut berbaring membelakangi Kyungsoo lalu coba memejamkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jongin merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar ke perutnya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggung Jongin -memeluknya.

Tuu, kan? Istrinya ini suka sekali membuat Jongin bingung dengan kelakuannya.

Jongin menunggu sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar tidur lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo.

Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati air mata yang membasahi pipi wanita itu.

Kyungsoo menangis lagi rupanya.

Dengan sayang ia membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Melingkarkan tangan Kyungsoo ke pinggangnya sementara sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo, sedang tangan yang satu mengelus rambut istrinya itu.

Apa sebenarnya yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Jongin tidak suka melihat wanita itu menangis karena sebab apapun itu.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia berniat berbicara dengan Kyungsoo hari ini, jadi ia minta izin kepada ayahnya agar bisa masuk ke kantor agak siang. Ya, walaupun itu adalah perusahaan ayahnya. Bukan berarti ia bisa sembarangan mengacuhkan semua peraturan kantor, kan?

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, ia bergegas menuju dapur. Membawa sarapan -yang dimasak oleh maid-untuk di makan bersama Kyungsoo di kamar.

Umma-nya hanya senyum-senyum melihat kelakuan anak laki-lakinya itu.

Manis sekali, pikirnya.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, diletakkannya sarapan untuk mereka di meja kecil di samping televisi.

Ah, Kyungsoo belum bangun sepertinya.

Menunggu Kyungsoo bangun, ia keluar kamarnya sebentar, untuk berbicara pada orangtuanya mengenai kepindahan mereka yang sepertinya akan lebih lambat dari yang direncanakan.

Tentu saja ibunya yang memang keberatan mereka pindah, menjadi senang sekali.

Dia sudah sangat senang bisa punya anak perempuan yang manis, pintar masak, imut dan penurut seperti Kyungsoo.

Sewaktu Jongin kuliah dulu, ia dan Kyungsoo sering belanja bersama, memasak bersama, pergi ke salon... ah, itu sebelum Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan jadwal kuliahnya.

Dua tahun belakangan mereka jadi jarang pergi bersama.

Malah sekarang Jongin, anaknya yang nakal itu akan membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah ini, ibu Jongin jadi kesal.

Setelah ayahnya berangkat ke kantor, Jongin kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu kamar.

' Sepertinya menangis lagi,' ucapnya dalam hati ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang terduduk di tepian tempat tidur dengan kepala tertunduk.

Jongin memasuki kamarnya, lalu duduk bersimpuh -dilantai- di depan Kyungsoo. Tangannya melingkari pinggang istrinya.

Kyungsoo tampak kaget, mungkin tidak menyangka kalau Jongin belum berangkat bekerja. Biasanya suaminya ini tepat waktu sekali kalau berurusan dengan kantornya.

Jongin tersenyum, ternyata Kyungsoo tidak menangis seperti dugaannya.

Namun gadis itu tetap mendiamkannya seperti kemarin.

" Aku minta maaf, kalau aku menyakitimu," Mulainya, masalah mereka harus selesai hari ini juga, tekad Jongin.

" Ayo kita bicarakan apapun itu yang mengganggu fikiranmu. Aku sakit melihatmu menangis, Kyungsoo." Jongin menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih diam menatap wajah Jongin yang berada lebih rendah dari dagunya.

" Maaf sudah membuat Kai bingung dengan sikapku. Aku..." Kyungsoo bingung bagaimana bilang ke Jongin kalau dia cemburu. Pada gadis cantik yang menjadi lawan bicara Jongin kemarin. Dia bisa melihat tatapan memuja gadis itu.

' Bahkan gadis secantik itu bisa dengan mudah terpesona dengan, Kai. Batinnya. Jelas-jelas gadis itu jauh di atas Kyungsoo. Sedang dia hanya gadis pendek yang beruntung bisa menikah dengan pemuda tampan dan cerdas seperti Jongin.

Jongin masih sabar menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"... lapar," sambungnya, Kyungsoo memaki dirinya dalam hati.

Jongin tau bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo, tapi dia mencoba mengerti, mungkin Kyungsoo belum siap mengatakannya.

" Oke setelah sarapan, kita bicarakan lagi. Dan jangan coba-coba mengelak lagi, kyung." Jongin pun berdiri dan mengambil sarapan yang ia taruh di meja kecil tadi.

Lalu mengajak Kyungsoo untuk di sofa agar mereka bisa segera sarapan bersama, hanya berdua.

Jongin selalu menantikan hal ini. Dimana hanya ia dan Kyungsoo dirumah mereka nanti.

Oleh karena itu ia langsung memutuskan bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, padahal hanya beberapa hari ia istirahat di rumah setelah kepulangannya dari London.

Jongin hanya tidak ingin rencana-rencana indahnya bersama Kyungsoo harus di tunda lagi.

Ya, kecuali rencana menikahnya dengan Kyungsoo yang terlaksana lebih cepat.

Semua karna ibunya.

Ketika Jongin meminta izin pada ayah dan ibunya untuk menikahi Kyungsoo, sang ibu langsung heboh ingin mempercepat pesta pernikahannya.

Padahal ia ingin memastikan dulu perasaan Kyungsoo padanya, juga melamar Kyungsoo dengan cara yang romantis.

Bukan malah seperti ini, ia terlihat seperti pengecut yang berlindung di balik ibunya.

Jongin bukan tipe lelaki yang bisa dengan mudah mengatakan cinta, dia hanya mencoba berusaha menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo betapa dia sangat menyayangi wanita itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Jongin sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

Sekarang ia hanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang makan dengan begitu pelan, seperti sedang tidak selera untuk makan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, untuk melihat Jongin yang dibalas senyuman oleh pemuda itu. Tanpa membalas senyum Kyungsoo menunduk lagi, ia tidak tau kalau Jongin akan menatapnya juga.

Setelah meminum susunya dan menyimpan piring bekas sarapannya di atas nakas, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memandang wajah Jongin.

Dia tidak boleh malu-malu lagi. Di juga tersiksa sebenarnya.

Jongin terlihat siap mendengarkan.

" Janji jangan tertawa." Mulainya, Jongin mengangguk mantap.

" Akucemburu." Walau Kyungsoo mengatakannya begitu cepat, namun Jongin dapat mendengarnya.

" Apa?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

" Ya sudah kalau tidak dengar." Kyungsoo berdiri, sepertinya ia akan merajuk lagi.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang membuat istrinya itu terduduk di atas pahanya.

Dengan cepat Jongin memeluk pinggang istrinya, mencegah Kyungsoo berdiri lagi.

" Cemburu dengan siapa?" Tanya Jongin sabar.

" Tuu, kan dengar~." Kyungsoo memukul-mukul bahu Jongin kesal, tega sekali laki-laki itu.

" Aku hanya memastikan." Jawab Jongin sambil menahan pukulan Kyungsoo dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Mati-matian Jongin menahan senyum karena geli melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

" Cemburu dengan siapa, hm?" Ulangnya.

" Kemarin Kai menggoda seorang gadis di kampusku." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin sweatdrop. Menggoda katanya? Apa perlu ia tunjukkan bagaimana saat dia menggoda istrinya itu. Biar Kyungsoo tau perbedaannya.

" Aku menanyakanmu padanya karena dia kebetulan lewat. Aku sudah menelponmu beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat, Kim Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo ingat kemarin mendapati beberapa panggilan tak terjawab di handphone-nya. Makanya ia memutuskan bergegas ke parkiran lalu melihat Jongin sedang berbicara pada gadis paling populer di kampusnya itu.

" Oh, ya sudah." Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri ia ingin pergi kemanapun yang tidak ada Jongin disana. Pipinya sudah panas menahan malu.

" Mau kemana kau gadis nakal," Jongin makin erat memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

" Mandi, aku sangat bau Kai~." Dalihnya.

" Mana?" Jongin mencium leher Kyungsoo. " Tidak bau, kok."

Pipi Kyungsoo merona hebat, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jongin.

" Aku sudah mandi, tidak perlu dicium juga." Jongin terkekeh. Kyungsoo hanya menggumam sambil memukul pelan bahu Jongin.

Akhirnya Jongin diam, tidak ingin menggoda Kyungsoo lagi.

" Aku menyayangimu." Dipeluknya Kyungsoo erat.

" Nado." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Membalas pelukan Jongin tidak kalah erat.

Apa ini berarti cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? -pikir mereka berdua.

Jongin lega, Kyungsoo juga.

Perlahan Jongin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo, mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tebal istrinya lalu mengecupnya perlahan. Begitu lembut, Kyungsoo meleleh. Diremasnya kaos depan Jongin. Sementara Jongin menyelipkan telapak tangannya di tengkuk Kyungsoo, menekannya. Sedang tangan yang satu masih dipipi Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyelipkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, menyapu langit-langit mulutnya juga lidahnya. Jongin dapat mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo.

Kembali ia melumat bibir kemerahan itu. Menggigit, lalu mengisapnya.

Tangan Jongin sudah masuk kedalam baju piyama Kyungsoo, meraba punggungnya.

Ciuman itu makin liar, Jongin menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Kyungsoo. Menggigit lalu mengecupi permukaannya. Kepala Kyungsoo menengadah. Desahannya tidak dapat ia tahan.

Jongin melepas ciumannya lalu memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Matanya yang bulat memandang Jongin sayu, wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit -meraup oksigen.

Jongin menyingkirkan rambut Kyungsoo yang lengket oleh keringat di pipinya. Lalu dia menggendong Kyungsoo dan menidurkannya di kasur mereka. Sepertinya sedikit terlambat tidak akan membuat ia dipecat oleh Sang Appa.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jongin berangkat kerja setelah jam makan siang.

Dengan bersiul kecil ia berjalan memasuki ruangannya, senang sekali sepertinya.

" Bahagia sekali, baru dapat jatah, eoh?" Jongin kaget melihat Sehun sudah duduk manis di atas meja kerjanya.

" Jatah apa sih maksudmu?" Jongin pura-pura tidak mengerti. Sudah cukup, ia tidak mau lagi ditertawakan oleh Sehun seperti di resto kemarin.

" Dari lehermu yang memerah aku sudah tau semuanya, sudah tidak perlu sungkan." Sepertinya Sehun senang sekali menggoda sahabatnya ini.

Jongin langsung memegang lehernya yang sedikit perih. Sepertinya digigit oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

" Sudah sana kembali ke ruanganmu Oh Sehun." Jongin mendorong Sehun dari meja kerjanya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin bekerja dengan butt Sehun sebagai pemandangannya.

" Tega sekali mengusirku. Aku 'kan merindukanmu~." Kata Sehun dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

" Hahaha Ya tuhan, aku ingin muntah." Jongin meninju bahu Sehun, Tawa mereka berdua pun meledak.

" Aku akan beri tahu Luhan tentang ini." Sehun melotot.

" Aku akan beri tahu Kyungsoo kalau kau sering menggoda sekretarismu." Jongin tertawa makin keras. Demi tuhan sekretarisnya itu laki-laki.

" Kau gila, Oh Sehun." Jongin berusaha agar berhenti tertawa.

" Kau yang lebih gila karena mau berteman dengan orang gila, Kim Jongin." Sehun tidak mau kalah.

" Sekarang katakan, ada apa kau mencariku?" Senyum Sehun memudar.

" Kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku merindukanmu." Jongin memutar matanya.

" Oh, ayolah Sehun." Jongin memandang Sehun serius.

" Sebenarnya... Lulu hamil." Raut wajah Sehun mulai tampak cemas.

" Bagus kalau begitu. Kau harus segera menikahinya."

" Tapi, aku belum siap, Jongin." Jongin mengerti, Sehun hanya terlalu khawatir.

" Luhan lebih tidak siap lagi, Sehun. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah menghamilinya."

" Baiklah, tolong mintakan izin pada Appa-mu." Sehun nyengir. Ternyata ini inti dari curhatnya. Dia ingin minta restu orang tua Luhan yang tinggal di Beijing, berarti dia tidak akan masuk kerja beberapa hari. Dan menyerahkan ke Jongin dalam urusan minta izin.

" Iya iya. Dasar kau ini." Dalam hati, Jongin kesal juga. Padahal dia sudah merasa sangat bijak tadi. Ternyata Sehun hanya menjahilinya.

" Kau juga cepat menyusul ya." Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Hei, menyusul apanya. Aku jelas-jelas yang lebih dulu menikah." Sehun menyeringai.

" Menyusul dalam hal menghamili istrimu, maksudku." Segera ia keluar dari ruangan Jongin sambil terkekeh. Hobi seorang Oh Sehun adalah menjahili Kim Jongin.

Dalam hati Jongin iri juga, masa Sehun bisa lebih jago sih darinya dalam urusan ranjang begitu.

.

.

.

To be Continued

AN : Demi apapun saya beneran ga pede publish ini T.T saya stuck. Tapi saya udah coba semampu saya. Jika ada kekurangan, jika ada uneg-uneg tentang ff, jika ada eneg-eneg(?) tentang saya, silahkan dicurahkan di kotak review. Review yang menggunakan akun, saya balas via PM (Private Message) ya~

Balasan Review :

sasya : iya nih. Yang nulis emang ga berperike-romantisan. Anak orang main dinikahin aja. Iya semoga mereka cepat punya anak ya. Makasi ya sudah sempetin review~ keep reading yaa~

lolita : iya saya juga malu banget ini buat nc nya. Ga hot pula -,- . Nc selanjutnya ya... saya usahakan ya~ iya ni para cowo itu emang ga peka #inibukancurcolkok. Iya makasih ya udah sempetin review~ keep reading~

Aku adalah aku : tidak apa2 kok. Kritik membangun kamu akan sangat saya tunggu. Terimakasih sudah sempetin review. Keep reading ya~

ia : iya sifat Jongin emang unyu sih kalo deket Kyungsoo :3 kamu suka mereka ga mesum ya? Saya juga ga kepikiran utk buat ensi lagi sih... makasi udah sempetin review~ keep reading yaaa~

Terimakasih buat yang udah follow, yang favorite-in.

Terimakasih juga buat SognatoreL yang udah ingetin saya ttg ff ini :")

Dan buat inspirasi saya Cho Seul Hwan a.k.a Yuu, Makasi banyak.

.

Kritik dan saran saya terima.

Jangan lupa review, ya~


	5. Chapter 5

What is Love

An Alternate Universe, GenderSwitch, Standard Warning applied.

Disini Jongin umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Kita akan Bulan Madu!.

.

.

.

Dialah wanitaku.

Seperti seorang budak yang terpesona dengan bibirnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku terjatuh kedalam hatinya.

( My Lady )

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul 17 lebih sedikit, jam kerja Jongin baru saja berakhir dan itu artinya ia sudah boleh pulang. Ya, walaupun kerjaannya sudah selesai dari tadi, bukan berarti Jongin bisa men-spesialkan dirinya dengan pulang lebih cepat.

Jongin lalu bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah-orangtua-nya.

Dia berniat singgah sebentar membeli eskrim untuk Kyungsoo.

Istrinya itu pasti akan senang sekali.

Begitu memasuki pintu, Jongin dapat melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, sang ibu tampak membawakan secangkir teh yang mungkin untuk ayahnya.

Jongin segera menghampiri dan mengecup pipi ibunya, sang ibu kelihatan kaget dengan kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Ayahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat anak semata wayangnya ini.

" Umma, Kyungsoo dimana?"

" Didapur." Jawab ibu Jongin singkat, kemudian menyusul suaminya yang sudah duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang keluarga.

Mendengar jawaban ibunya, Jongin langsung melangkah menuju dapur.

" Sedang apa?" Bisiknya sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan sebelah lengannya. Kyungsoo hampir menjerit karena kaget. Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang melotot kaget itu. Matanya yang bulat jadi bertambah besar saja.

" Ini, membuatkan teh untuk Kai." Jawabnya sambil meneruskan kegiatan mengaduk tehnya yang sempat diganggu oleh Jongin.

" Ini," Jongin menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan untuk Kyungsoo.

" Eskrim untuk istriku tersayang." Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo lalu duduk disalah satu kursi disana, menunggu tehnya.

" Gomawo, Kai." Jawabnya dengan nada malu-malu. Pipi Kyungsoo merona merah ketika meletakkan teh untuk Jongin di meja.

Jongin langsung menyeruput tehnya, sedang Kyungsoo membuka eskrimnya lalu mulai memakannya dengan tidak sabaran.

Jongin hanya memperhatikan sambil sesekali menghapus jejak eskrim di sudut bibir Kyungsoo menggunakan selembar tissue.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya dengan wajah sumringahnya karena sang Appa tidak keberatan kalau dia bulan madu bersama Kyungsoo ke Paris.

Malah ayahnya keliatan antusias dengan memberikan referensi beberapa nama-nama hotel yang menurutnya bagus.

' Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Oh Sehun.' Jongin menyeringai. Ternyata rencana bulan madu terlaksana hanya karena Jongin tidak mau kalah dengan Sehun. Ya, semoga saja uri Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Jongin mempercepat langkah menuju kamarnya, sudah tidak sabar rupanya.

" Kyung," panggilnya begitu membuka pintu. Sang istri yang sedang duduk di atas kasur melihat ke arah Jongin.

" Ne?" Matanya membesar seolah ikut bertanya.

" Lusa kita akan bulan madu ke Paris. Jadi siapkan dirimu." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

" Apa kau senang?" Jongin bertanya takut-takut karena Kyungsoo hanya diam saja mendengar mereka akan bulan madu.

Apa Kyungsoo tidak suka tujuan bulan madu mereka? Batinnya, karena masalah tujuan, dia memang yang memutuskan sendiri.

Yang pertama dia hanya ingin memberikan Kyungsoo kejutan. Dan alasan kedua karena Paris adalah kota cinta.

" Tentu saja!." Teriakan antusias dan senyum lebar Kyungsoo memudarkan ketakutan Jongin. Dicubitnya hidung Kyungsoo gemas.

" Sekarang ayo tidur," Jongin melepas T-shirtnya lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur mereka.

Kyungsoo merona melihat tubuh atletis Jongin tidak terlindung apapun tepat berada didepannya.

Tuu kan jadi pengen meluk, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

" Sudah. Jangan sampai karena sangat antusiasnya, kamu jadi tidak bisa tidur begitu." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya. Lalu dipeluknya Kyungsoo yang sudah terjatuh tepat diatas dadanya.

" Nite, sayang." Jongin segera menarik selimut lalu mematikan lampu kamar mereka.

" Nite, Kai." Kyungsoo balas memeluk Jongin erat.

.

.

.

Paginya Kyungsoo disuguhi dengan pemandangan Jongin yang berlalu lalang, untuk mengepak barang-barang mereka. Padahal ini masih sangat pagi.

Nah, sekarang siapa yang keliatan sangat antusias.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat list barang yang akan dibawa tergeletak di kasur mereka.

Ada pakaian, kotak obat, sampai _passport_ sudah dicentang.

Kyungsoo melirik jam yang terletak di atas nakas, masih jam 5 lebih sedikit. Apa Jongin tidak tidur semalaman?

" Kai..." Jongin langsung terhenti dari kegiatan mengepaknya.

" _Ne_?" Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo.

" Ini masih sangat pagi. Bukankah berangkatnya masih besok?" Jongin terperangah melihat Kyungsoo yang mengucek matanya dengan begitu imut. Istrinya ini umur berapa sih?

" Kai," panggil Kyungsoo lagi, Jongin tersadar.

" Ne?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Berangkatnya 'kan masih besok." Ulangnya.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang ketinggalan, kyung. Waktu berangkat ke London dulu, aku ketinggalan sesuatu dan sayangnya tidak bisa didapat lagi disana." Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan mimik serius.

" Iyakah? Ketinggalan apa?" Kyungsoo bingung, benda apa yang hanya dijual di korea selain makanan-tentunya.

" Kamu." kemudian dia menyeringai. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Antara senang dan geli mendengar gombalan Jongin yang nggak-banget.

" Apa Kai sudah mandi?" Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menghampiri Jongin yang sedang berlutut -memasukkan barang-barang mereka kedalam sebuah koper yang cukup besar.

" Belum, mau mandi bersama?" Jongin menengadah lalu mengedipkan matanya. Kyungsoo memukul bahunya pelan. Kai-nya benar-benar genit hari ini.

" Aku takut dimakan." Kata Kyungsoo menyambar handuk lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi. Entah darimana ia dapat istilah itu.

" Aku akan memakanmu dengan lembut kok." Teriaknya karena Kyungsoo sudah menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

" Tidak mau." Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jongin melalui celah pintu yang sengaja ia buka sedikit. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Istrinya masih seperti anak SMA saja, padahal umurnya sudah 20 tahun.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Jongin memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kantor sebentar. Ia hanya memberitahukan kepada sekretarisnya beberapa hal penting, seperti laporan yang setiap hari harus dikirim ke _email_-nya dan lain-lainnya. Selesai urusan kantornya, ia berangkat ke kampus istrinya. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan izin untuk tidak masuk beberapa hari, barulah Jongin pulang ke rumahnya.

Istirahat sebentar tidak apa-apa kan?

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga, kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran sofa, Jongin menutup kedua matanya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kedatangan Jongin langsung mengampirinya, perlahan iya duduk lalu mengambil lengan Jongin dan diletakkan diatas pahanya, memijatnya pelan.

" Capek?" Katanya sambil tetap memijat lengan suaminya. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo melalui sudut matanya.

Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya, merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo.

Mengambil tangan Kyungsoo, dan meletakkan di matanya yg tertutup.

" Biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Katanya.

Lalu dengan mudah ia tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Kyungsoo membelai rambut Jongin yang terasa begitu halus di tangannya sambil memandangi wajah tampan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, wajah tidur Jongin tampak begitu polos. Dicubitnya hidung mancung Jongin dengan gemas.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menguap, rasa kantuk ternyata juga menyerang dirinya.

Dilihatnya jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

' Tidur sebentar aku rasa tidak masalah.' Batinnya

Lalu Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran sofa.

Tidak berapa lama ia juga ikut terlelap.

Ibu Jongin yang kebetulan lewat berniat membangunkan mereka, tapi ditahan oleh suaminya yang ternyata sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Biarkan saja." Katanya, ibu Jongin mengangguk patuh. Lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua tertidur di ruang keluarga.

Sampai Jongin yang terlebih dulu terbangun, mengangkat Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Jam 8 pagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berangkat menuju bandara Incheon karena pesawat mereka akan berangkat jam 10 pagi, sedangkan penerbangan menuju Paris sendiri memakan waktu 12 jam lebih tanpa transit.

Keduanya sampai di Paris sekitar pukul 3 sore waktu setempat, wajah Kyungsoo tampak begitu kelelahan. Jelas saja, saat ini di korea sudah pukul 11 malam.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah taksi yang akan membawa keduanya ke hotel yang sudah dipesan oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin dan tangannya melingkari tubuh suaminya itu.

Dia benar-benar begitu lelah dan mengantuk. Namun dia belum tidur, hanya memandang jalanan kota paris dengan matanya yang kelihatan sayu.

Sedang Jongin, lelaki itu tampak segar walaupun dia juga merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

" Tidurlah," kata Jongin, tangannya yang besar mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

" Tidak mau." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin diam saja. Toh nanti istrinya itu juga bakalan ketiduran sesampainya mereka di hotel nanti.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit perjalanan, mereka pun sampai di hotel yang sudah di pesan oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang ternyata belum tidur, menempel rapat pada Jongin dengan memeluk lengannya. Seperti orang mabuk, dia berjalan sempoyongan mengikuti langkah Jongin.

Jongin baru sadar kalau istrinya seperti itu setelah mereka sampai di lobi hotel.

Dengan sigap digendongnya Kyungsoo seperti gendongan induk koala -tangannya ia sangga di punggung dan butt Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk leher Jongin, dengan nyaman ia surukkan wajahnya di leher Jongin yang hangat.

Uh, dia sangat suka aroma tubuh laki-laki itu.

Hampir semua orang memperhatikan mereka, namun semuanya maklum. Karena memang banyak turis yang berkunjung ke paris ini untuk berbulan madu.

Sesampainya di kamar hotel mereka, dengan perlahan dia rebahkan istrinya -yang tampaknya sudah tidur- itu di atas kasur lalu menyelimutinya.

Dia tidak mau udara musim gugur membuat istrinya terserang flu.

Kyungsoo langsung bergelung memeluk Jongin ketika suaminya itu juga sudah ikut berbaring di sebelahnya -mencari kehangatan sepertinya.

.

.

.

Pada pukul 10 malam, Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu terbangun segera memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Takut Kyungsoo jadi kelaparan.

Setelah makanan pesanan mereka datang, ia segera membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu duduk dikasur dengan selimut tebal yang menggulung tubuh mungilnya. Matanya masih terpejam.

Jongin duduk di tepian kasur. Menyendokkan sup krim lalu menyentuhkannya ke bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera membuka mulutnya tanpa membuka matanya juga.

Jongin senyum-senyum melihat kelakuan istrinya. Jongin juga menyuapi dirinya dengan sup krim yang sama.

" Enak?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" Rasanya aneh." Katanya, kali ini ia membuka matanya sedikit.

" Iya, sup krim memang berbeda rasanya dari bubur."

Jongin terus menyuapkannya sampai Kyungsoo menggeleng tanda tidak mau lagi.

Selesai makan Kyungsoo langsung berbaring lagi. Lagipula disini juga sudah malam, pikir Jongin.

Setelah memeriksa laporan yang dikirimkan oleh sekretarisnya, Jongin pun menyusul Kyungsoo untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Menara Eiffel terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan kamera DSLR-nya, antusias sekali dia untuk mengambil foto ikon kota paris tersebut.

Mereka memilih berjalan kaki ke Parc du Champ de Mars, sebuah taman yang berdekatan dengan menara Eiffel, biasanya dikunjungi turis untuk memandang menara baja tersebut dari kejauhan.

Hanya 10 menit mereka berjalan beriringan, tangan Jongin mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo erat, takut terpisah dari wanitanya.

Diambilnya kamera yang sedari tadi menggantung di leher Kyungsoo.

" Sini biar aku yang ambil fotomu, kyung." Dan Jongin sudah seperti fotografer profesional, mengarahkan Kyungsoo seperti ini dan seperti itu, dan Kyungsoo menurut saja.

" Yang ini bagus." Seru Jongin sambil menunjuk layar pada kameranya.

" Mana?" Kyungsoo mendekat untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas.

" Kau kelihatan jadi lebih tinggi dari menara Eiffel." Kyungsoo langsung memukul lengan Jongin pelan karena suaminya itu tersenyum jahil.

" Ah, foto kita berdua belum ada." Keluh Jongin sambil melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya.

Lalu ia mengangsurkan ponselnya ke Kyungsoo, gadis itu menerima dengan wajah bingung.

" Kau yang ambil." Katanya.

" Kan Kai yang lengannya lebih panjang." Katanya manja. Jongin jadi pengen ngalah. Tapi...

" Kan dari tadi aku yang selalu ambil fotonya. Kali ini giliranmu." Dalihnya.

Kyungsoo menurut, " Ayo," lalu dia menjulurkan tangan ke depan untuk mengambil foto.

Jongin langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, pipinya ia sandarkan di puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung protes " Banyak orang, Kai~." Entah kenapa protesan yang keluar bibir Kyungsoo selalu terdengar manja ditelinganya.

" Tidak apa-apa, sayang." Kyungsoo mengambil foto mereka dengan wajah merona, malu-malu. Jongin jadi gemas.

" Lagi," kata Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin berpose mencium pipi Kyungsoo kali ini. Dia tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo di layar ponselnya.

" Sekarang aku yang ambil." Katanya sambil mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

" Peluk dong." Kyungsoo misuh-misuh dalam hati. Namun tangannya tetap melingkari pinggang Jongin -memeluknya.

Dengan santai Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lalu menekan shutter di layar ponselnya.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar.

Suaminya ini benar-benar deh.

' Gak liat apa banyak orang disini.' Kyungsoo cuma bisa ngomel dalam hati.

" Yang ini paling bagus." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo diam saja.

" Tapi sepertinya kurang bagus. Ayo satu kali lagi." Belum sempat protes, bibir Jongin mendarat lagi di bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin cuma tersenyum ganteng -banget- ketika melihat bibir pout Kyungsoo yang disertai dengan pipi tembamnya yang merona.

" Mau lagi?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pipinya, gemas dengan ekspresi sok polos Jongin.

" Auuww, ini harus diobati." Katanya sambil mengelus pipinya -sangat berlebihan. Kyungsoo memilih pura-pura tidak dengar.

" Ayo naik ke Eiffel~." Kyungsoo langsung menyeret Jongin mendekati menara itu.

" Kita harus mengantri panjang untuk itu. Besok saja ya, tiketnya kita pesan sekarang." Wajah Kyungsoo berubah kecewa.

" Sudah, hari ini kita jalan ke tempat lain saja. Oke?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Maunya sekarang." Manja Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Jongin.

Nah, sekarang siapa yang mulai skinship di tempat ramai.

Aduh, kalau udah seperti ini Jongin jadi pengen cium Kyungsoo -lagi-, kan.

" Kita makan eskrim saja hari ini, ya." Kata Jongin lembut sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya.

" Aku mau yang besar." Jongin tersenyum. Mendengar eskrim, Kyungsoo-nya langsung melupakan Eiffel.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

A/N : Maaf udah sangat lama gak update, bukannya saya melupakan atau tidak mau untuk update. Hanya saja saya sempat kehilangan feel akan ff ini oleh beberapa sebab.

Terimakasih yang sempetin me-review dari chap awal, padahal sudah update 4 chap. Dan terimakasih yang udah me-review, dan menemani saya dari awal What is Love.

Dan untuk nisakaisa gomawo ya udah mau nampung keluh kesah saya. Dan udah ngebela-belain PM ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ditengah kesibukkan MonsterDay-nya. Untuk Insooie Baby juga sih :D

Dan untuk Park Chanyeol selamat ulang tahun yaa~ semoga sakinnah mawaddah warohmah~

Ini balasan review. Bagi yang me-review menggunakan akun. Silahkan cek PM kamu, chingu :)

ia : ia... kamu tega bikin aku galau dan merasa bersalah. Jangan pake emoticon nangis pliiss T.T iya akan ada ensi di chap selanjutnya kok. Keep reading ya. Gomawo banget udah sempetin review~ | sasya : karena jongin anggap 'aku menyayangimu' lebih abadi dan lebih hebat dari sekedar 'aku mencintaimu' itu jongin yang bilang loh~ iya gomawo ya~ keep reading~ |me1214 : haii~ annyeong~ gomawo yaa~ ini udah update. Keep reading. Gomawo udah sempetin review~ | zenay : Ceritanya bagus, jadi gausah lanjut? Kok begitu? Ya udah kalo kamu bilang ga usah lanjut. Saya lanjut yaa:p keep reading~ gomawo udah sempetin review~ | SyiSehun : Gomawo~ iya ini udah dilanjut ya~ keep reading. Gomawo udah sempetin review~ | muntil luph kaisoo : haha iya gomawo udah bilang bagus. Iya ini dilanjut ya~ keep reading. Gomawo udah sempetin review ya~ | alnha : iya ini udah dilanjut ya. Keep reading. Gomawo udah sempetin review~ | Guest : anyeong ana~ salam kenal juga. terimakasih sudah sudi suka sama ff saya. Iya ini dilanjut ya. Keep reading~ gomawo udah sempetin review~

Kritik dan Saran saya terima.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

What is Love

An Alternate Universe, OoC, GenderSwitch, Standard Warning applied.

Disclaimer : Kyungsoo dan Jongin punya Exo-L, ide cerita ini milik saya. Dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari Fict ini.

Disini Jongin umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Kamu Sakit?

.

.

Tersesat aku, terjatuh dalam indahnya pesonamu ( Don't Go - Kai's part)

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Kata Jongin ada masalah di kantornya, jadi makan eskrimnya di hotel saja, karena suaminya itu harus kembali ke kamar hotel.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar Jongin yang meninggalkannya di resto hotel.

Jongin bilang dia bebas pesan apapun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, tidak ada gunanya terus-terusan memaki suaminya dalam hati.

Diapun memilih duduk disudut ruangan yang memiliki tempat duduk yang agak tinggi lalu ada sebuah meja panjang didepannya. Atau yang biasa disebut dengan bar.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak memiliki alasan kenapa memilih duduk disitu.

" Ice cream." Katanya -dengan pengucapan yang sengaja dilambatkan- pada Sang Bartender. Laki-laki itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya sebentar.

Lalu tidak berapa lama ia mendorong sebuah gelas pendek kehadapan Kyungsoo.

" 1 Shot of Irish Cream." Katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri lalu memilih pindah ke meja bundar yang terletak lebih ditengah sambil membawa minumannya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan minumannya.

' Eskrim disini cair.' Batinnya.

" Tidak ada sendok?" Kali ini ia bergumam.

Lalu Kyungsoo perlahan meneguk "eskrimnya".

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, karena rasa eskrim ini termasuk aneh.

Seperti ada aroma kopi dengan rasa creamy yang sedikit berbeda.

Tapi kelamaan Kyungsoo mulai merasa kalau eskrimnya cukup enak.

Eung, tadi Jongin bilang kalau boleh pesan sepuasnya kan?

Kyungsoo pun segera memesan satu gelas lagi.

Jongin sudah duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo ketika dia mulai menghabiskan gelas keduanya.

Jongin sampai terkekeh pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu semangat menghabiskan eskrimnya.

Lalu Jongin melirik gelas kecil yang ia tau bernama Shot itu.

Gelas kecil yang biasanya dipakai sebagai wadah Whisky.

' Eh, Whisky?' Jongin meraih sisa gelas Kyungsoo yang telah habis, lalu menciumnya.

Jongin lega begitu mencium aroma kopi yang menguar dari gelas tersebut.

Tak!

Kyungsoo menaruh gelasnya diatas meja dengan sedikit membanting.

" Kai~." Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin yang duduk didepannya. Lalu ia duduk dipangkuan Jongin dan menumpukan keningnya di bahu Jongin.

" Aku pusing~." Katanya setengah merengek. Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

Mungkin kebanyakan minum eskrim, fikir Jongin.

Eskrim dan udara musim gugur yang mulai dingin memang bukan suatu kombinasi yang bagus..

" Iya sayang. Kita ke kamar ya?" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

Setelah membayar eskrim yang Kyungsoo makan -atau minum-, Jongin pun menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka dengan gaya bridal.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah, mungkin wanita dalam gendongannya ini mulai demam, fikir Jongin.

Dia mulai mengingat-ingat isi kotak obat yang ia bawa sewaktu packing kemarin.

Setibanya di kamar, Jongin langsung merebahkan Kyungsoo di kasur, agar bisa mengambil obat maksudnya.

Namun Kyungsoo malah memeluk leher Jongin, menahannya untuk terus berada di atas Kyungsoo yang sedang tergolek di kasur.

" Kai..." suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau. Jongin mulai cemas melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak dibanjiri oleh bulir-bulir keringat.

" Kau demam, kyung. Sebentar ku ambilakan obat." Jongin mencoba berdiri, namun Kyungsoo malah mempererat pelukannya.

" A-aku tidak sakit. Hanya..." bukannya meneruskan kata-katanya, Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Jongin hingga pemuda itu sepenuhnya menindihnya saat ini.

" Akh..." Kyungsoo mendesah ketika perut Jongin menyentuk sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kepalanya pusing dan di lain sisi ia sangat menginginkan Jongin menyentuhnya saat ini.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat berpikir jernih, sesaat ia ingin memaki dirinya karena kelihatan begitu nakal didepan Jongin. Namun di sisi lain ia menginginkan pelepasan. Sesuatu di selangkangannya terasa sangat gatal atau geli -oh entahlah apapun namanya Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Perlahan dia mencium leher Jongin dengan penuh nafsu.

Menghisap, menjilat, menggigit-gigitnya sampai menjadi kemerahan.

Jongin kaget dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang biasanya malu-malu itu menjadi liar begini.

Bukannya ia tidak senang, hanya saja ini kelihatan cukup aneh.

Jongin menahan pipi Kyungsoo, menatap wajahnya yang memerah dan kedua matanya yang sayu. Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya pada leher Jongin, mencoba memajukan wajahnya untuk menciumi bibir Jongin, namun pemuda itu semakin menahan pipinya.

Ia hanya ingin memastikan ada apa dengan istrinya ini.

" Kaih..." gumamnya, terdengar begitu lirih dan mendamba. Jongin tersenyum. Diciumnya bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan dibalas dengan ciuman penuh nafsu dari istrinya itu.

Perlahan ciumannya pindah ke leher Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dari istrinya itu.

Dijilat lalu dihisapnya permukaan kulit yang putih itu dengan begitu perlahan. Dari bawah telinga lalu turun menuju dada Kyungsoo. Sang istri meremas rambutnya pelan.

Lalu dibukanya baju terusan yang dipakai oleh Kyungsoo begitu pun dengan kaitan bra-nya.

Jongin dapat mendengar nafas Kyungsoo yang memburu dan jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Payudara itu ikut naik turun, puting merah mudanya juga sudah menegang.

Jongin mendekati puncak dada Kyungsoo yang kiri, hanya mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin yang menggelitik di kulit dadanya, dia tidak tahan ingin putingnya disentuh oleh Jongin.

" Kaiiihh..." nadanya terdengar putus asa. Lalu ia tersentak ketika lidah basah Jongin menyapu puncak dadanya, ia menggeram menahan rasa geli yang mendera.

Jongin melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, Kyungsoo jadi merasa begitu tersiksa namun juga mendebarkan sekaligus.

Jongin melepaskan celana dan dalaman Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan kulumannya pada _nipple_ Kyungsoo.

Begitu ia meletakkan tangannya diantara kedua paha Kyungsoo, ia dapat merasakan bagian itu sudah sangat basah, berlendir.

Desahan Kyungsoo makin menjadi saat jari tengah Jongin menggesek _clit_-nya.

Jongin benar-benar seperti ingin menyiksanya.

Kyungsoo merasa pemuda itu sengaja melambatkan semua sentuhannya.

Seperti saat ini, jari itu begitu lambat naik lalu turun, menggesek daging kecil yang begitu sensitif itu. Kyungsoo ingin yang cepat. Ia ingin Jongin segera menusuk-nusuk vaginanya dengan kejantanan pemuda itu.

" Aaahhh~." Kyungsoo protes, namun bagi Jongin itu terdengar manja, mendamba dan menuntut sekaligus.

" Tidak sabaran, hm?" Jongin berhenti sejenak, dijilatnya jemarinya dengan seduktif.

" Kai..." jemari Kyungsoo langsung mencari-cari zipper celana Jongin. Menurunkan celana sekaligus dalamannya.

Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi, ini harus segera dipuaskan.

Jongin langsung melebarkan paha Kyungsoo.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia masukkan penisnya yang juga sudah tegang itu.

" Ahh." Jongin tidak dapat menahan desahannya. Vagina Kyungsoo seperti menghisap kejantanannya.

Jongin perlahan menggerakkan pinggangnya, maju dan mundur dengan tempo yang lambat.

Kyungsoo sudah mendesah-desah tidak karuan.

Perlahan dia lingkarkan lagi lengannya pada leher Jongin, lalu menciumi bibir Jongin.

" Ahhk..." dia melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal ketika Jongin mempercepat sodokannya.

" Kaihh kaiihh aaahh..." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat ketika mencapai klimaksnya.

Keringat membasahi tubuhnya walau pendingin ruangan dalam keadaan menyala.

Tidak berapa lama Jongin mulai memaju-mundurkan lagi penisnya.

Dan penyatuan mereka pun berlanjut sampai salah satu dari mereka kelelahan dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang muntah di kamar mandi. Jongin melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

Dengan sigap ia bangun lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Tampak Kyungsoo sedang membungkuk di wastafel sambil mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang memang sudah kosong. Ya, mereka melewatkan makan malamnya tadi.

Jongin langsung memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menyingkirkan rambut Kyungsoo yang tergerai, agar tidak terkena muntahan maksudnya.

Kyungsoo menghidupkan keran wastafel lalu membasuh mulut dan wajahnya, setelah itu dia berdiri menghadap suaminya yang terlihat begitu cemas. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum ketika Jongin meraba dahinya.

" Aku haus." Kyungsoo menggenggam dan menurunkan tangan Jongin dari keningnya.

" Apa?" Sepertinya Jongin masih belum sepenuhnya bangun.

" Kai, aku haus~." Ulang Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu menarik tanganya keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendudukannya di sofa yang ada di kamar mereka lalu mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Kyungsoo, yang langsung diteguk habis oleh wanita itu.

Haus sekali sepertinya.

Jongin ikut duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

Dengan sabar ia membersihkan wajah dan leher Kyungsoo yang basah dengan selembar tissue.

" Bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya.

" Masih sedikit pusing." Kyungsoo menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu tegap Jongin.

Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggungnya.

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah sangat ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

Tapi melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, jahat rasanya kalau masih memikirkan tidur saat istrinya sedang sakit begini.

" Sudah mendingan?" Kata Jongin yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Matanya sudah menutup sempurna dengan kepalanya yang sudah tersandar di sandaran sofa.

Hening.

Tidak ada sahutan karena sepertinya Kyungsoo juga sudah ikut tertidur dalam pelukan hangat suaminya.

Mereka berdua pun tertidur dengan keadaan duduk di sofa.

Semoga saja keesokan harinya seluruh tubuh mereka tidak mengalami pegal-pegal.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah meninggi, namun dua sejoli ini masih saja bergelung di atas tempat tidur mereka -Jongin yang mengangkat Kyungsoo dari sofa ke tempat tidur.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian si pemuda terbangun.

Segera ia memesan makanan lalu masuk ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah berpakaian, Jongin duduk di sofa sambil membuka laptopnya untuk mengecek email dari sekretarisnya.

Tidak lama kemudian makanan yang ia pesan sampai. Jongin pun menyusunnya di atas meja yang ada didepan sofa.

Lalu dia kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya sembari menunggu Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya.

Sebegitu seriusnya Jongin sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Kyungsoo sudah duduk disebelahnya.

" Kai..." suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak. Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

" Cuci muka dulu, ya. Setelah itu kita sarapan." Kyungsoo mengangguk, namun bukannya membasuh mukanya, ia malah bersandar di bahu Jongin.

Sedang Jongin kembali beralih pada layar laptopnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Jongin.

" Kai." Panggilnya lagi.

" Sudah cuci muka." Jongin tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo.

" Belum." Jongin segera menutup layar laptopnya lalu memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata besar nan bulatnya.

Jongin menarik hidung Kyungsoo gemas, wanita itu langsung mengelus hidungnya.

" Kim Kyungsoo, kamu mulai nakal." Katanya.

Kyungsoo tidak merespon, dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Jongin lalu menutup matanya karena merasa nyaman.

" Masih ngantuk ya?" Jongin meraih segelas susu yang terletak di atas meja dan mendekatkannya ke bibir Kyungsoo.

" Minum ini," katanya, Jongin hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo makin sakit karena perutnya benar-benar kosong saat ini, jadi tidak apalah kalau memang istrinya ini tidak mau cuci muka terlebih dulu -fikir Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu segera berjalan ke kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

Dengan santai ia mengambil alih susu dari tangan Jongin lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan sampai susunya tinggal setengah gelas.

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan aneh atau -entahlah Kyungsoo juga tidak mengerti. Lalu dia menyerahkan kembali gelas susunya pada Jongin karena dia merasa pandangan suaminya itu pandangan meminta.

Jongin menerima dengam wajah shock.

" Ya Kyungsoo!." Apa-apaan wanita ini, fikirnya.

" Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

" Kamu ini benar-benar gadis yang nakal, Kyungsoo." Jawabnya sambil meminum sisa susu Kyungsoo tadi.

" Dimakan rotinya, ne." Bujuk Jongin lagi sambil mendorong piring ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat.

Jongin diam saja, lalu ia mengambil selembar roti panggang dengan selai Strawberry atau orang-orang (Perancis) biasa menyebutnya Brioche. Jongin berniat memakannya sampai-

" Aaaa..." Kyungsoo meminta disuapkan disaat Jongin juga mulai membuka mulutnya.

Jongin mengalah lalu menyuapkan roti itu ke Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menggeleng dengan cepat sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

' Kyungsoo ini benar-benar!'

Jongin langsung meletakkan kembali rotinya di piring.

" Anak nakal." Katanya. Lalu dengan sigap ia menekan jemarinya ke pinggang Kyungsoo, membuatnya tertawa kegelian.

" Hahaha Jongin ampun..." mohon Kyungsoo. Jongin melotot lalu makin gencar menyerang pinggang Kyungsoo.

" Jongin katamu?!." Katanya, ikut tertawa.

" Kaaiii~~." Nada manja Kyungsoo membuat Jongin langsung menghentikan serangannya.

Mengambil kembali rotinya lalu memakannya. Dia sungguh sudah sangat lapar.

" Yakin tidak mau?" Tanyanya sambil mengunyah.

" Pengen makan yang lain~. Ayo keluar cari makanan yang pedas, Kai~." Tanpa puppy eyes dan pelukan manja di lengan seperti ini pun, Jongin akan rela melakukan apapun untuk Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ragu ia mengangguk.

" Okay, Aku akan ganti baju~." Kyungsoo kelihatan begitu bersemangat.

" Ayoo~." Kyungsoo menarik Jongin agar berdiri dan mengikutinya.

" Mau makan dimana?." Jongin bertanya setelah mereka sampai di lift.

" Pokoknya diluar, aku ingin makanan yang pedas dan juga es krim yang banyak. Es krim disini rasanya aneh..." jawabnya semangat, Jongin tersenyum.

" Ah, aku akan bangkrut kalau begini..." Jongin mengeluh pura-pura, dengan senyuman tetap tersungging di bibirnya. Namun Kyungsoo sepertinya memang lagi sensitif.

" Aku bisa bayar sendiri." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Hei, aku cuma bercanda sayang. Kamu ini kenapa sih?" Jongin merangkul bahu Kyungsoo lalu mengusap-usap lengannya.

Namun bibir Kyungsoo tetap mem-pout imut banget seperti itu.

Sesampainya di jalanan kota, mereka berjalan dengan Kyungsoo yang menarik-narik Jongin semangat memasuki Brasserie yang menarik perhatiannya lalu duduk di sebuah meja yang berbentuk bundar.

Jongin mengikuti duduk disebelahnya lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

Kyungsoo memesan Steak dan es krim Green Tea. Sedang Jongin hanya memesan Kentang Goreng dan Kopi.

" Aku sudah memesan tiket masuk ke Eiffel, kyung." Katanya. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyodorkan potongan Steak-nya yang di tusuk oleh garpu ke depan bibir Jongin dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jongin.

Jarang-jarang Kyungsoo seperti ini.

" Siang ini kita kesana ya, Kai~,"

" Iya, Tuan Putri."

.

.

.

To be Continued

A/N : Ada yang tau Kyungsoo kenapa?

Ah, saya bener-bener hopeless sama chap ini. Saya janjikan yang lebih baik lagi di chapter depan.

Dan juga saya sudah meng-_edit_ chap 1 & 2 menjadi lebih baik dan lebih enak untuk dibaca. Silahkan -jika kalian ada waktu- untuk tidak keberatan mengulang membaca chap 1 & 2 dan beri tahu saya apa lebih baik atau malah saya telah membuat kekacauan dengan diksi berantakkan ala saya.

Balasan review. Bagi yang menggunakan akun, silahkan cek PM kamu ya~

ia : gak mungkin marah~ iya kaan kerasa ilangnya T.T. Tapi saya janjikan yang lebih baik di chap selanjutnya~ iya gak apa panggil apa aja terserah. Mau kaka, teteh atau eonni. Enaknya di kamu aja~ gomawo~ | ulvha : iya ini dilanjut ya~ Gomawo~ | me1214 : kalo gemes silahkan cubit saya :") saya stuntman-nya mereka. Gomawo~ | sasya : hahaha makasi :") aku juga menyayangi kamh sebagai reader yang aku favoritin :") eh kita jadian ya *plakplok* iya saya akan semangat kok~ gomawo~ | siscaoct : iya semoga mereka dapat anak kembar :")gomawo~

Maaf jika ada yang terlewat atau penulisan penname-nya salah.

Review Please~


	7. Chapter 7

What is Love

An Alternate Universe, OoC, miss type, GenderSwitch, Standard Warning applied.

Disclaimer : Kyungsoo dan Jongin punya Exo-L, ide cerita ini milik saya. Dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari Fict ini.

Disini Jongin umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua dari kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Umma...

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari Brasserie, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi semangat ingin pergi ke Eiffel malah tiduran dengan nyaman diatas sofa dengan paha Jongin sebagai bantalnya.

" Katanya ingin ke Eiffel," Jongin mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo, " Ayo ganti pakaiannya." Sambungnya.

" Nggak tau kenapa malah jadi ingin tiduran..." dengan malas Kyungsoo pun bangun dari kegiatan berbaringnya lalu mendekati lemari untuk berganti pakaian.

Jongin tertawa pelan melihat tingkah yang Kyungsoo seperti itu.

" Mandi dulu, sayang." Kyungsoo jadi cemberut. Kim Jongin itu menyebalkan.

Dia benar-benar malas saat ini dan dengan tega suaminya itu menyuruhnya mandi?.

" Kim Jongin saja yang mandi, aku titip absen." Jawab Kyungsoo cuek. Jongin tertawa mendengarnya

Titip absen katanya?

Pemuda itu lalu berdiri dan mendekati istrinya yang sedeng sibuk menaikkan resleting terusan selutut yang ia pakai.

" Yaa, Kim Jongin yang tadi itu maksudnya apa?" Protesnya sambil membantu Kyungsoo menaikkan resleting.

" Nama Kai 'kan memang Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Jongin.

Aduh, wajah polosnya minta dicium banget sih, batin Jongin.

Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo.

" Aku tau maksudmu Kim Kyungsoo, kau ingin menggodaku." Kyungsoo nyengir.

Jongin heran, kenapa istrinya yang imut-imut, pemalu dan manis itu berubah menjadi jahil begini sih.

" Abisnya aku kesal pada Kai~." Katanya manja sambil memeluk Jongin.

Jongin rela ngapain aja deh asal Kyungsoo manja seperti ini terus ke dia.

" Kesal karena disuruh mandi?" Tanya

Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk imut dipelukannya.

" Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat." Jongin mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi ingin tidur, kan...

" Huum." Katanya lalu dengan tidak rela melepas pelukan mereka dan berjalan mengikuti suaminya.

.

.

.

Mereka memang hanya butuh berjalan kaki beberapa menit dari hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk menuju ke Eiffel.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya malas-malasan berubah menjadi begitu antusias ketika Eiffel sudah berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

Lengan Jongin sudah ditarik-tarik untuk segera masuk dan naik ke puncak menara baja tersebut.

Mereka antri di pintu masuk bagian timur, lalu dengan menunjukkan bukti pembelian tiket secara online, mereka sudah bisa masuk.

Mereka menggunakan lift menuju lantai 2, setelah itu mereka menaiki lift yang lain untuk menuju puncak Eiffel.

Dari puncaknya, jika memandang keselatan, mereka disuguhi dengan Cham de Mars, taman yang sebelumnya telah mereka kunjungi.

Mereka juga dapat melihat sungai Seine dan Grand Palaise dari sana.

Drrrt

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan ponselnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Saat ia akan mengangkat, panggilannya sudah terputus.

" Ada apa?" Dari tadi Kyungsoo memperhatikan apa yang Jongin lakukan.

" Umma," Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang menatapnya.

" Umma?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabaran. Jongin ini suka sekali sih, menggantung kata-katanya seperti itu.

" Telpon dari Umma." Ulangnya.

" Sini, aku ingin bicara dengan Umma, Kai." Tangan Kyungsoo mencoba menggapai ponsel dari tangan Jongin.

" Sebelum diangkat, panggilannya sudah terputus. Kyung." Jongin menyerahkan ponselnya.

" Yah, aku kan kangen Umma~" Kyungsoo memeluk suaminya itu.

" Iya, nanti saat di Hotel kita hubungi Umma, Ne?" Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, sementara istrinya masih saja terus mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Ayo pulang ... ." Jongin mendelikkan matanya. Pulang? Padahal project buat baby aja belum.

Sungguh nista sekali fikiran dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan Puppy eyesnya.

Oh, jangan beraegyo Kyungsoo chagiya.

" Baiklah." Jongin menurut.

" Ya sudah ayo kembali ke hotel. Aku ingin menelpon Umma." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin.

Mereka pun turun lalu kembali ke Hotel.

Kyungsoo dengan semangat menelpon mertua -yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri.

" Kai, kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi ... ." Kyungsoo saja bingung, apalagi Jongin.

" Ini sudah jam 8 malam di seoul. Mungkin Umma sudah tidur." Jongin sendiri ragu sama spekulasinya.

" Apa Umma sakit?" Gumam Kyungsoo, Jongin jadi mulai ikut khawatir sama ibunya.

Jangan-jangan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan benar.

Namun ia coba menepis fikirannya dengan menenangkan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu merangkul bahu istrinya, lalu mengelusnya pelan.

" Aku yakin Umma baik-baik aja, kyung. Tenanglah." Katanya pada Kyungsoo. Dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Wanita itu pun menangis. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa.

Jongin langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya. Wajar istrinya ini begitu sayang pada Ummanya. Ummanya saja begitu memanjakan Kyungsoo.

Apapun akan diberikannya kalau Kyungsoo yang meminta.

" Iya, sebentar lagi kita telfon Umma lagi ya... , sudah jangan menangis, sayang... " bukannya berhenti, tangis Kyungsoo malah makin kencang.

Jongin terus memeluknya sampai gadis itu tertidur karena kelamaan menangis.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

Jongin mendapati nama Appanya di layar ponselnya.

" Yeobseyo?" Jongin menjawab tanpa prasangka apapun.

" Apa?!" Tiba-tiba tubuhnya melemas mendengar kabar dari sang Appa.

Appa-nya bilang kalau Umma Jongin itu mobilnya kecelakaan.

Walau tidak begitu banyak luka, namun kepalanya terbentur begitu keras.

Saat ini Umma-nya sudah di tangani oleh dokter. Dan Appa-nya bilang, Jongin tidak perlu khawatir. Biar Ummanya dia yang mengurus.

Namun Jongin keukeuh tetap ingin segera pulang.

Dia pun langsung memesan tiket pesawat menuju seoul.

Dan penerbangan tercepat adalah jam 8 malam ini.

Segera ia menge-pak kembali barang-barangnya.

Sedang Kyungsoo masih terlelap di dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Jongin sudah berpakaian lengkap. Tinggal membangunkan Kyungsoo dan menunggunya berpakaian, fikir Jongin.

Jongin langsung membangunkan istrinya itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyungsoo sudah duduk dan menurut masuk ke kamar mandi lalu membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah keluar, ia baru bertanya akan kemana.

Lalu Jongin menjelaskan dengan hati-hati agar Kyungsoo tidak panik.

Namun sehati-hatinya Jongin, tetap saja istrinya itu panik sekali.

Pantas saja tadi perasaannya tidak enak.

Pantas saja ia jadi merindukan mertua yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri.

Kyungsok kembali menangis. Namun ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Takutnya orang-orang yang melihatnya menangis, malah menyangka suaminya ini berbuat jahat pada Kyungsoo.

Mereka pun tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk segera berangkat menuju bandara.

Dijalan, Jongin terus-terusan memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang menahan isakannya.

Dengan lembut ia membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya lalu memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin tidak kalah eratnya.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisannya.

Tenggorokannya sudah pegal menahan isakan.

Jongin cuma bisa mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo.

Belakangan istrinya ini menjadi lebih sensitif.

Gampang menangis, gampang marah juga.

Mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam dari hotel ke bandara Charles de Gaulle.

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak membuat Kyungsoo jadi perhatian semua orang di bandara. Namun gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya.

Selama di pesawat juga Kyungsoo hanya diam. Dia hanya mengangguk ketika Jongin menyuruhnya makan. Lalu memakannya dengan patuh.

Walau sedikit, Jongin bersyukur Kyungsoo masih mau makan.

Pada Jam 5 sore waktu korea, pesawat mereka mendarat di Bandara Internasional Incheon.

Begitu mereka turun dari pesawat, Kyungsoo sudah merengek minta diantar ke rumah sakit.

Jongin tidak mengizinkan karena mereka baru saja sampai. Jongin bermaksud biar dia saja yang menjenguk ibunya. Kyungsoo pulang lalu beristirahat. Setelahnya baru dia akan menjemput istrinya itu.

Saat mereka berjalan keluar -bermaksud mencari taksi- Appa Jongin menelpon anaknya itu. Dia hanya menanyakan dimana Jongin saat ini berada. Dan memberi tahu bahwa supir mereka sudah menjemputnya.

Syukurlah, Jongin jadi bisa menitipkan Kyungsoo untuk diantar pulang. Karena jarak rumah sakit yang terletak lebih dekat daripada jarak bandara ke rumah mereka.

" Aku akan kerumah sakit. Terlebih dulu." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo diam tidak merespon apa yang Jongin katakan. Jongin menarik nafasnya. Dia tau Kyungsoo masih ngambek dan tidak berniat membujuknya sekarang.

Jongin diam sepanjang perjalanan. Kyungsoo apalagi.

Setelah sampai di parkiran rumah sakit, Jongin pun turun dan berpesan pada supir agar mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai dirumah dengan selamat.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongin ini sungguh tega sekali memisahkan antara ibu dan anak. Batinnya berlebihan.

Jongin menunduk menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

" Kamu pulang dan istirahat ya. Nanti malam baru kesini lagi." Kata Jongin dengan lembut, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan tidak rela.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menegakkan badannya.

" Daah." Jongin melambaikan tangannya setelah menutup pintu mobil. Lalu mobil silver itupun melaju menuju kediaman keluarga kim.

Kemudian Jongin pun segera masuk ke gedung tempat dimana ibunya dirawat.

.

.

.

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar perawatan -yang kata ayahnya- tempat ibunya dirawat.

Perlahan Jongin membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

Ternyata sedang tidak ada siapapun kecuali ibunya yang terbaring lemah disana.

Jongin mendekati tempat tidur ibunya dengan langkah pelan.

Ia memegang tangan sang ibu yang tidak terdapat selang infuse-nya.

" Umma," katanya. Jongin dapat melihat beberapa luka di lengan dan kaki ibunya.

Cklek

Jongin menoleh kala mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Itu Appanya. Jongin membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa sang ayah.

" Sudah lama, Jongin-ah?" Suara Appanya yang berat terdengar lelah. Mungkin ayahnya tidak bisa tidur beberapa waktu belakangan.

" Appa pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaga Umma." Kata Jongin. Namun ayahnya menggeleng.

Jongin pun tidak memaksakan.

" Umma, kenapa bisa seperti ini Appa?." Ayah Jongin memandang istrinya yang terbaring lemah dengan selang infuse dan selang untuk membantu pernafasan terpasang ditubuhnya.

" Hari itu, aku ada urusan untuk meeting di Jepang. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, Umma-mu memaksa mengantarkan ke bandara.

Padahal Appa sudah mengatakan untuk tidak memaksakan mengantar, karena waktu itu Appa memilih penerbangan malam, jadi tidak ada supir. Appa hanya tidak ingin ibumu menyetir sendiri.

Namun ia begitu memaksa. Sepulang dari Bandara Gimpo, mobilnya terbalik karena dia menghindari mobil yang keluar jalur." Jongin memandang ayahnya.

Mungkin bagi yang tidak mengenal ayahnya, pastilah terlihat seperti orang yang dingin dan cuek. Namun bagi Jongin, Appa-nya adalah orang yang sangat sayang pada keluarga. Oleh karena itu, sebadung-badungnya dia saat sekolah dulu. Appa-nya tetap adalah orang yang sangat dia hormati.

Meskipun sedikit memaksakan kehendaknya pada Jongin. Terutama untuk sekolah bisnis. Appa-nya mati-matian menyuruh anaknya bersekolah dibidang yang sama dengannya, agar anaknya itu bisa meneruskan perusahaan keluarga yang sudah ia bina sejak muda dulu.

" Jongin-ah... , Appa tidak bisa menghadiri rapat para pemegang saham di jepang. Bisakah kamu menggantikan Appa?" Jongin langsung mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Appa-nya menepuk bahu Jongin.

" Berangkatlah besok pagi. Appa akan memesankan tiket." Jongin menggeleng

" Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri, Appa. Appa cukup duduk saja dan temani Umma." Jongin pun lalu membungkuk untuk pamit kemudian langsung keluar ruang rawat ibunya. Berniat menelpon assistennya untuk memesankan tiket ke jepang.

Selama di taksi, ia juga menelpon Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk dibawa ke jepang.

Istrinya itu terkejut tentu saja, namun Jongin segera menjelaskannya.

Begitu sampai dirumah, Jongin disambut oleh wajah ingin tahu dari Kyungsoo. Mungkin istrinya ingin menanyakan tentang Umma-nya.

"Umma masih belum sadar." Katanya ketika membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Terus di jepang berapa lama?" Katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Masih belum tau, sayang." Kata Jongin. Lalu pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya.

" Sudah makan malam?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Kai sudah makan malam?" Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Jongin selama perjalanan menuju kamar mereka.

" Belum, nanti ya... , masih ada berkas yang harus diurus untuk meeting besok." Kyungsoo mengerti. Itu artinya dia tidak boleh mengganggu Jongin.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Jongin terlihat sibuk keluar masuk kamar-ruangan kerja.

Ruangan kerja Jongin adalah bekas kamar yang Kyungsoo tempati sebelum mereka menikah.

Kyungsoo juga masih menge-pak pakaian Jongin dan keperluannya yang lain.

Uuh, rasanya tidak rela melepas suaminya itu.

Kyungsoo kan belum pernah berjauhan lagi dengan Jongin setelah mereka menikah.

Setelah membereskan pakaian Jongin. Kyungsoo pun turun ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Jongin makan malam.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam dan suaminya itu belum juga keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Kyungsoo membawakan Jongin sepiring nasi goreng Kimchi yang dia masak tadi sore dan sudah kembali dia hangatkan sebelum dibawakan untuk Jongin.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka pintu yang berwarna coklat tua itu.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Kyungsoo kala melihat Jongin yang tertidur dengan kepala yang tertumpu di meja kerjanya.

Jongin sangat kelelahan sepertinya.

Setelah meletakkan piring nasi dan air putih di meja, Kyungsoo pun mendekat lalu mengelus pipi Jongin dengan begitu pelan. Takut suaminya terbangun.

Tanpa ia sadari lengan Jongin sudah melingkari pinggang kecilnya.

" Mengagumi ketampananku, eoh?." Kata jongin namun matanya masih dalam keadaan terpejam. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya.

" Huum~ ." Katanya. Lalu mencium pipi Jongin.

Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Nanti kalau aku jadi makin merindukanmu bagaimana? Mau tanggung jawab? ." Kyungsoo menahan tawanya melihat wajah protes Jongin yang lucu.

" Kai memang harus merindukanku. Biar cepat pulang~ ." Jawabnya. Jongin selalu suka nada manja yang Kyungsoo gunakan saat berbicara dengannya.

Kyungsoo lalu mengambil piring yang ia letakkan tadi, dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

" Makanlah." Katanya. Jongin melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, dan mengambil piring yang disodorkan oleh wanita itu.

Kyungsoo pun memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang lain, selagi Jongin menghabiskan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

A/N :: Ada satu orang yang menebak dengan tepat. Selamat kepada beng beng max yang berhasil menebak dan berhasil membuat saya galau. *peluk* *digampar*

Sebenernya ada beberapa clue ;

- Bar & Bartender : biasanya hanya melayani orang yang memesan Liquor atau minuman bersoda *plak* maaf maksudnya beralkohol.

- Irish Cream ( baca : ai-risy krim) : adalah salah satu Liquor yang kadar alkoholnya tidak terlalu tinggi, namun tidak bisa pula dikatakan rendah. Hal ini membuat pemula (tidak biasa minum) yang meminumnya akan mabuk dalam 2 sampai 3 shot dan biasanya digemari oleh para gadis atau wanita. Irish Cream ini beraroma kopi dan rasanya creamy karena memang separuhnya mengandung cream kental. Namun -bagi pecinta Liquor- aroma alkoholnya akan kerasa banget. Dan ini disajikan di wadah kaca yang bernama shot, yang biasa juga digunakan sebagai wadah whisky (Jongin sempat curiga, kan?). Pembacaan Irish ini saya udah nanya ke temen yang 'katanya' jago bahasa inggris. Dan hasilnya salah satu menyebutkan cara membacanya ; i-risy. Dan 3 lainnya ; ai-risy.

- Kyungsoo yang berubah jadi sedikit liar : katanya minuman alkohol bisa menjadi Aprosidiac. Tapi banyak juga yang mengatakan itu terjadi karena efek rileks yang ditimbulkan, sehingga seseorang tidak merasa malu atau canggung untuk melakukan ensi dan juga lebih ekspresif.

- Hangover : Keadaan pusing dan mual bahkan muntah setelah mabuk.

Jadi kesimpulannya uri Kyungsoo mabuk *nyengir*

Maaf kalau saya mengecewakan kalian *bow*. Saya sampe takut balas review karena udah membuat kalian galau (lah siapa yang galau?) :") jangan gebukin saya T.T

Ada beberapa temen(?) yang sempat curiga sama eskrimnya kyungsoo seperti : SognatoreL, SeluHana, dan nisakaisa. Kalian hebat :") *pelukinsatusatu*

Di chap ini saya mulai ngeluarin konflik yang bakalan panjang banget. Mungkin akan sampe 4-5 chapter bakalan galau kyungsoo-nya. Mungkin sih. Abisnya saya suka begitu, yang direncanain apa, kejadiannya beda lagi.

Maaf kalau feel-nya baru kerasa di akhir chapter.

Apapun Kritik, saran, pendapat yang membangun akan sangat saya tunggu.

Terima kasih banyak kepada yang udah review : BabyBuby | Mrs ParkCY61 | SognatoreL | me1214 | SeluHana | dorekyungsoo93 | zhea zhiioott | beng beng max | lovely autumn | sehunpou | ia | Guest (1) | luckygirl91| ruixi1 | dodyoleu | aqila k | citrarois | Guest(2) | siscaoct | farfaridah16 | muntil luph kaisoo | dyoreo12 | RiKyungie | farahauliaputri21 | exindira | mocca | tarysaranghae ryeowook | JonginDO | yukari | nisakaisa |

Maaf jika ada yang terlewat. Balasan review menyusul :D

.

.

.

Review Please?


End file.
